Collaboration forcée
by Aliciaa18
Summary: Mini-fiction Dramione sans magie – tous humains. Après la fin de leurs études, leurs chemins ont divergé. Draco travaille dans la finance, Hermione dans la pub, Harry est devenu médecin, Ron journaliste... et si le destin faisait en sorte qu'ils se croisent à nouveau ? (HUMOUR/ROMANCE Draco/Hermione autres pairings)
1. 1 Une rencontre inattendue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici mon 1er Dramione, qui devait à la base être un O.S. et qui est finalement devenu une mini-fiction en 7 parties :-)**

 **Quelques précisions :**

 **1) C'est mon 1er Dramione, soyez indulgents ;-)**

 **2) Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire "Draco" comme en V.O., j'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture**

 **3) Même si j'ai essayé de respecter un maximum le caractère de personnages, j'ai choisi de faire de Mr Rusard un vrai gentil [ en tant que fan de David Bradley, c'est un petit plaisir que je m'accorde dans cette fiction ;-) ]**

 **Résumé : " _Après la fin de leurs études, leurs chemins ont divergé. Draco travaille dans la finance, Hermione dans la pub, Harry est devenu médecin, Ron journaliste... et si le destin faisait en sorte qu'ils se croisent à nouveau_ ?"**

 **Contexte : les relations entre les personnages sont les mêmes, ils ont fait leurs études ensemble, mais le monde magique n'existe pas**

 **Genre : Humour/Romance **

**Pas de magie/tous humains**

 **Pairings : Dramione (surprise pour les autres)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Statut : complète (les 7 chapitres sont écrits, je dois simplement les relire et les corriger avant de les poster)**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, tout appartient à JKR**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **1. Une rencontre inattendue**

\- Attendez !

D'un geste rapide, Hermione glissa un énorme livre entre les portes de l'ascenseur pour les bloquer, et parvint à s'y engouffrer de justesse.

\- Merci de m'avoir attendue, murmura-t-elle, gênée, à l'homme en costume-cravate qui la dévisageait d'un air contrarié, une pile de dossiers sous le bras.

Il devait certainement être pressé, mais Hermione songea que ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ait retardé l'ascenseur deux malheureuses secondes qui allait chambouler tout son emploi du temps, c'était inutile qu'il soit aussi grognon.

En pleine réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il y avait une deuxième personne dans l'ascenseur, appuyée contre la paroi du fond. Un homme grand, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux perçants, qui respirait l'élégance et la distinction. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui ... Hermione ne l'avait pas revu depuis presque dix ans, et après cette journée catastrophique, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de discuter avec Draco Malfoy !

Une sonnerie indiqua que l'ascenseur était arrivé au 15ème étage, et l'inconnu les quitta en murmurant un faible « _bonne journée_ », laissant les portes se refermer sur les deux vieilles connaissances.

\- Granger ? murmura Draco lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans l'ascenseur, en la dévisageant avec surprise. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue, tu as... changé, termina-t-il en regardant sa coiffure.

En effet, dans ses souvenirs, la chevelure de la jeune femme était loin d'être aussi bien domptée.

\- Malfoy ... ma journée vient de passer de pénible à déprimante en un instant, soupira-t-elle.

 _14ème étage, 13ème, 12ème,..._ compta mentalement la brune, pressée de sortir de ce fichu ascenseur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de ton animosité envers moi ?

Hermione crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il n'avait décidément pas changé non plus, et il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air !

\- Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?!

\- Non.

Son éternel sourire moqueur réapparut et fit perdre à Hermione ses dernières réserves de patience.

\- Malfoy, dès le moment où l'on s'est rencontrés, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ! Est-ce que tu l'aurais oublié ?!

\- Mais je..., commença-t-il, mais la jeune femme le coupa

\- A cause de toi, j'ai vécu la pire scolarité que l'on puisse imaginer ! Et tu oses me demander pourquoi je ne saute pas au plafond à l'idée de respirer le même air que toi pendant quelques minutes ?!

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut et fit place à un rictus mauvais.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que n'importe quelle fille se damnerait pour partager mon oxygène ne fut-ce que quelques secondes ?

\- Hé bien, je leur laisse ma place !

\- Tsss ... quelle rancunière tu fais, Granger, ricana-t-il en se passant la main dans sa chevelure blonde. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai tiré les cheveux il y a dix ans, c'est bien ça ?

Hors d'elle, Hermione planta son index sur le torse du jeune homme.

\- Tu as fait bien plus que me tirer les cheveux, Malfoy, et tu le sais, l'accusa-t-elle en soutenant son regard furieux. Tu nous as rendu la vie impossible à Ron, Harry et moi ! Toi et ta bande de... de copains minables, vous passiez votre temps à nous jouer des sales tours. Vous planquiez nos devoirs, poursuivit Hermione, de plus en plus énervée, vous nous accusiez de toutes sortes de délits, et toi, tu t'en tirais toujours, grâce aux subsides que ton père versait à l'école, et tu...

\- Ne me parle pas de mon père !

Le ton sec du jeune homme surprit Hermione, qui en resta muette. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que Lucius Malfoy soit devenu un sujet tabou pour son fils. Mal à l'aise, elle tourna la tête afin de vérifier pendant combien d'étages elle devrait encore supporter son ancien camarade de classe, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils ne bougeaient plus.

\- Heu, Malfoy ?

\- Quoi, Grangy ? Tu as encore des amabilités en stock que tu aimerais me faire partager ?

\- On ne bouge plus.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'ascenseur s'est immobilisé, expliqua-t-elle en désignant du menton l'écran qui affichait invariablement un grand « 5 ». Je suppose qu'on ne l'a pas remarqué, nous étions trop occupés à nous disputer ...

\- Alors, ça, c'est la meilleure, grommela-t-il. Je dois être au New Trend dans une heure, et je me retrouve coincé ici avec toi !

\- Rassure-toi, c'est pareil pour moi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Il la toisa.

\- Toi aussi, tu sors au Trend, ce soir ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais bien sur que non, idiot ! Mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que perdre mon temps ici avec toi !

\- Je me disais aussi..., répondit évasivement Draco en secouant la tête.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais préciser ta pensée ?

\- Et bien, disons qu'il y a cent fois plus de chances que Weasley réussisse à publier un article à la une du torchon qui l'emploie, que de te croiser dans un club chic comme le Trend.

\- Ron est un journaliste de talent, répliqua-t-elle. Et les endroits où je sors ne te regardent pas !

\- Parce qu'Hermione Granger sort, voyez-vous cela, railla-t-il.

Draco essayait de la provoquer, de la pousser à bout, car Hermione réagissait au quart de tour et cela l'amusait énormément. Il avait l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quittée, et qu'elle était toujours l'élève première de la classe qu'il adorait mettre hors d'elle.

\- Hé bien oui, comme quoi tout arrive, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, bien décidée à ne pas entretenir la dispute naissante entre Malfoy et elle.

Draco ne répondit pas, recherchant en silence une répartie agaçante. Mais sa simple présence à ses côtés suffisait à énerver Hermione, qui pressait frénétiquement le bouton d'urgence, sans succès.

\- On a quand même passé de bons moments.

Un silence estomaqué accueillit la remarque du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne trouves pas, Granger ? insista-t-il face à son silence buté.

\- Lesquels ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- En troisième année, se remémora-t-il, j'avais oublié mon devoir chez moi, et tu t'es débrouillée pour me trouver un exemplaire vierge. J'ai pu recopier dessus les réponses de Goyle et de Crabbe juste avant le début du cours, et personne n'en a jamais rien su.

\- Disons que j'étais bête et naïve, j'avais eu pitié de ta pauvre personne...

\- Grâce à toi, j'ai tout de même obtenu un cinq sur vingt, ce qui était mieux qu'un zéro pour devoir non remis dans les délais.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- De toute façon, je savais que ta note ne serait pas terrible en recopiant sur tes deux meilleurs amis. Il faut avouer qu'ils étaient complètement nuls !

Il sourit à son tour, et Hermione fut étonnée de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire sincère, et non moqueur comme c'était habituellement le cas.

\- Tu l'as donc fait exprès pour me torturer ? demanda Draco d'une voix grave. Admets-le, Granger, tu savais que dans tous les cas, je n'aurais quand même pas la moyenne !

\- Hum... peut-être.

\- Je vais devoir venger cet affront.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? s'esclaffa malgré elle Hermione.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle qu'elle comprit le genre de danger qui la menaçait : Malfoy allait l'embrasser, là, dans cet ascenseur, elle devait réagir !

\- Je... il ne faut pas, chuchota Hermione en tournant la tête. Je suis désolée, Malfoy.

Son visage se ferma instantanément.

\- Désolée de quoi, Granger ? renifla-t-il, plus vexé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Où est passé ton humour ? Tu croyais réellement que j'avais envie de t'embrasser, toi, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités !

Son air cynique était de retour, tout comme cet ancien surnom qu'Hermione n'avait plus entendu depuis une dizaine d'années. Elle devait l'avoir froissé, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se forcer à l'embrasser pour lui faire plaisir. Hermione se demandait comment se dépêtrer de cette situation gênante lorsqu'à son plus grand soulagement, l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Le signal sonore indiqua ensuite qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Bonne soirée, Granger, dit froidement Draco avant de quitter l'ascenseur sans lui jeter un seul regard.

 **OoOoOoOo**

C'était définitivement la pire journée de son existence ! Cela surpassait tous les mauvais moments qu'elle avait pu vivre. Y compris le jour où Ginny avait avoué soi-disant sans le faire exprès à Viktor qu'Hermione le trouvait mignon, avant de découvrir qu'il était fiancé à un superbe top-model français prénommé Fleur.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien ? l'interrogea impatiemment Ginny lorsque Hermione entra dans l'appartement qu'elles partageaient avec Luna.

\- C'est la pire journée de toute ma vie, soupira son amie en déroulant son écharpe violette pour la poser sur la table basse du salon. Le cas Viktor est définitivement détrôné !

\- A ce point là ?!

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! s'exclama Hermione, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé juste à côté de Ginny, après avoir déposé son manteau sur la chaise. Mr Rusard n'était pas disponible pour l'entretien car il avait un rendez-vous urgent et imprévu. J'ai donc rencontré la Directrice des Ressources Humaines, Mademoiselle Ombrage, qui n'a pas eu l'air de m'apprécier particulièrement.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'auras pas la place, dit la rousse avec optimisme. Je suis certaine qu'elle va transmettre ta candidature à Mr Rusard dès qu'il sera disponible, et qu'il voudra te rencontrer immédiatement !

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, on verra bien. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, il y a... autre chose.

Ginny l'encouragea du regard.

\- J'ai rencontré Malfoy dans l'ascenseur de Rusard Enterprises, murmura Hermione d'une voix rapide, comme pour se débarrasser d'une corvée. Il est toujours aussi détestable.

\- Logique, il s'agit de Malfoy, opina la jeune femme.

\- Tu as vu Draco ? demanda Luna, qui était entrée silencieusement dans le salon, avec sa discrétion habituelle.

\- Pour mon plus grand malheur, oui, je l'ai vu, et je m'en serais bien passée !

\- Est-ce qu'il a encore douze ans d'âge mental ? s'esclaffa Ginny.

\- Même pas, il doit encore en être au stade du bac à sable, répliqua la brune. Il a non seulement prétendu ne pas comprendre pourquoi je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, mais en plus, il a eu le culot de...

Elle s'interrompit.

\- De quoi ? demandèrent en même temps ses deux amies.

\- De... d'essayer de m'embrasser, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Quoi ? Draco t'a embrassée ? s'écria Ginny. Oui, d'accord, il a juste essayé, j'ai compris, Hermione, corrigea-t-elle comme son amie s'apprêtait à lui couper la parole. Mais tout de même ! Quel culot ! Il pense peut-être pouvoir tout acheter, les femmes y compris, grâce à l'argent de son père ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, il m'a interrompue assez agressivement quand j'ai parlé de son père, je crois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz.

\- Pffff... Ne pense plus à Malfoy, j'ai une super idée : Luna et moi t'emmenons boire un verre !

\- Merci les filles, mais je ne crois pas que ...

\- S'il te plait, Hermione, supplia Luna de ses grands yeux innocents. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'on a passé une soirée entre filles !

\- Allons juste boire l'apéro dans un bar, ensuite on peut aller manger dans ce nouveau restaurant chinois si ça vous tente ? proposa Ginny.

\- Bon d'accord, céda Hermione, ne voulant pas décevoir ses deux meilleures amies. Laissez-moi une demi-heure pour me préparer.

\- Génial ! répondirent en chœur ses deux amies.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Avoue que ça a du bon d'être célèbre ! s'exclama Blaise en jetant un regard satisfait autour de lui. Si je n'étais pas LE mannequin le plus tendance du moment, nous n'aurions jamais pu accéder au carré VIP !

\- Tu veux dire, pas depuis que mon père m'a renié, répondit amèrement Draco, avant de vider d'un trait son verre de whisky.

\- Arrête, vieux, personne n'est au courant de vos problèmes pour l'instant, et cela pourrait très bien passer inaperçu.

-Tu parles ! Tous les chefs d'entreprise londoniens s'attendent à ce que mon père annonce que je reprendrai l'entreprise familiale d'ici cinq ans. Imagine leur tête lorsqu'ils vont découvrir que je viens de me faire engager comme Directeur Financier chez son concurrent !

\- Les querelles de famille ne regardent que la famille, répliqua Blaise en finissant à son tour son verre cul sec.

\- Tu sais bien que les Malfoy n'ont pas de vie privée, et traîner avec « _le mannequin le plus tendance du moment_ » n'arrange pas mon cas, répondit son ami en souriant tristement, répétant ce que Blaise avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Les magazines se feront un plaisir de raconter l'histoire à leur manière : je passerai pour le fils ingrat, et cela rejaillira sur toi, si on nous voit traîner souvent ensemble.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tant que ta réputation n'est pas détruite, n'hésite pas à profiter de ma célébrité pour te faire plaisir, gloussa son ami, tandis que deux jeunes femmes très peu vêtues s'installaient sur ses genoux. .

\- Merci, mais ce soir, je vais me contenter de ma bouteille. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'une recharge !

Tout en disant cela, il secoua la bouteille vide devant les yeux du jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?! Mais attends, reviens, je peux très bien demander à une de ces charmantes demoiselles d'aller te chercher une autre bouteille !

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt aller prendre l'air.

Et sans plus d'explications, il quitta le carré VIP et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Draco avait besoin d'air, ses pensées n'étaient plus très claires : que faisait-il dans ce bar, à se saouler avec Blaise, alors que d'ici quelques semaines, sa réputation serait fichue ?

\- Je te déteste, murmura-t-il en songeant à son père.

Appuyé contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le petit groupe de jeunes femmes qui se dirigeait vers lui.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Il est hors de question que je rentre là-dedans ! s'exclama Hermione, les bras obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny, étonnée par la réaction de son amie. J'ai entendu dire que le New Trend était le meilleur bar du moment !

\- C'est vrai, confirma Luna, je l'ai lu dans le Cosmopolitan du mois passé.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on soit les seules personnes dans tout Londres à n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans ce bar ?

\- Mais non, Gin', tu ne comprends pas : Malfoy y sera ce soir.

Son amie haussa un sourcil.

\- Ha bon ? Comment es-tu au courant, il t'a donné rendez-vous ?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Pourtant, même si Hermione n'avait rien à cacher, elle s'était mise à rougir comme une pivoine. Et si Malfoy croyait qu'elle le suivait, comme une pauvre désespérée ?

\- ça va, Hermione ? Tu es toute rouge, lui fit remarquer Luna avec sa candeur habituelle.

\- Je... je dois avoir froid, bredouilla son amie.

\- Raison de plus pour rentrer, n'est-ce pas Luna ?

\- Je vous déteste ! s'écria Hermione, traînant les pieds pour se rendre jusqu'à l'entrée.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, une bouteille vide à la main.

\- Granger ?! dit Draco en l'apercevant, l'air incrédule. Je dois être complètement bourré !

Hermione essaya de paraître la plus détachée possible, en vain : il avait vraiment le don de lui taper sur les nerfs sans rien faire !

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, maintenant, laisse-moi passer !

\- Tu n'as pas pu me résister, pas vrai ? Vous êtes toutes pareilles, au fond ...

Rouge de honte, Hermione cherchait une réplique percutante mais son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

\- Malfoy, ne commence pas, l'avertit Ginny. Nous sommes venues ici pour passer une bonne soirée entre filles, pas pour se faire emmerder par un connard dans ton genre !

\- Waouh, je t'ai connue plus polie, rétorqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard assassin. Ce sont probablement tes abrutis de frères qui déteignent sur toi... surtout le journaliste raté.

\- Malfoy ! cria Hermione, en colère. Laisse Ginny tranquille !

\- Hé c'est elle qui m'agresse, je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi !

\- Il n'a pas tort, murmura Luna. Quoi ?! ajouta-t-elle comme ses deux amies lui lancèrent un regard outré.

\- Tu as toujours été trop gentille, Luna, dit Ginny avec un soupir.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous aimerions rentrer, Malfoy... s'il te plait, ajouta calmement Hermione en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, mesdemoiselles, finit-il par répondre, avant de tourner les talons, les abandonnant à leur surprise sur le trottoir.

« _Désolé, je dois rentrer chez moi. Passe une bonne soirée_ », envoya-t-il à Blaise en pianotant sur les touches de son portable.

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter, pressé de rentrer chez lui et de rejoindre son lit. Et surtout, de ne plus penser ni à Granger, ni à son agaçante manie de surgir dans sa vie à l'improviste. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça...


	2. 2 Entretiens d'embauche en série

**Bonsoir, et merci pour ces premiers retours positifs :-) Pour vous remercier, voici déjà la suite ! Gardez bien à l'esprit que c'est une histoire un peu "décalée", que j'ai aimé écrire et qui, je l'espère, vous fera passer un bon moment ;-)**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, tout appartient à JKR.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **2\. Entretiens d'embauche en série**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'eut pas une seule seconde à elle, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement car elle n'avait pas envie que ses pensées vagabondent en direction de Draco Malfoy. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue et relu ses notes, la jeune femme s'était rendue à ses deux entretiens d'embauche de la journée, mais elle doutait sérieusement d'avoir réussi à convaincre ses interlocuteurs. Avec un soupir, elle s'installa sur le canapé et se plongea dans un livre: c'était son remède magique pour se changer les idées.

Elle lisait depuis environ une heure lorsque son téléphone portable sonna : appréhendant une réponse négative, elle décrocha, le cœur battant à toute allure, et prononça un « _Allô_ » moins assuré qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? Mr Rusard à l'appareil, de chez Rusard Entreprises. Je vous appelle concernant votre candidature pour le poste de responsable de communication.

Monsieur Rusard ? Ainsi donc, il la rappelait, malgré l'entretien catastrophique qu'elle avait eu avec la DRH ? Hermione n'en revenait pas !

\- Oui, je... je vous écoute.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été disponible pour notre rendez-vous d'hier, mais si c'est possible, j'aimerais vraiment vous rencontrer.

\- Bien sur, répondit Hermione, étonnée. Quand voulez-vous que je me présente à votre bureau ?

\- Aujourd'hui, si cela vous convient ?

\- Aujourd'... Euh, d'accord, je... j'arrive tout de suite, balbutia-t-elle, laissez-moi juste le temps de ...

\- Ne vous pressez pas, rendez-vous disons... dans une heure ?

\- Très bien, répondit-elle, soulagée d'avoir un peu de répit, même si ce délai était encore trop court à son goût.

\- A tout à l'heure, Mademoiselle Granger.

\- A ... à tout à l'heure !

« _Génial_ », songea-t-elle lorsqu'il eut raccroché. « Q _ue va-t-il penser d'une future responsable de la communication qui ne sait pas aligner deux mots sans bégayer ?_ »

Hermione détestait ce genre de situation où elle ne maîtrisait pas tous les éléments de A à Z. Elle allait devoir enfiler une tenue qu'elle n'aurait pas choisie la veille, relire ses notes à toute vitesse, et se présenter à l'entretien sans savoir au mot près ce qu'elle allait dire.

« A _près tout, c'est peut-être une bonne chose »,_ se dit plus tard Hermione en poussant la porte d'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment _._ « _A chaque fois que je me suis préparée pour un entretien, ça s'est mal passé. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera_ »

C'est avec cette toute nouvelle philosophie à l'esprit qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, Hermione faillit tomber à la renverse : il s'agissait de l'inconnu qu'elle avait croisé dans l'ascenseur la veille, juste avant de rencontrer... Malfoy !

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, la salua-t-il en lui serrant fermement la main. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en s'exécutant.

Elle avait l'impression de rencontrer un homme totalement différent car il était beaucoup plus aimable que la veille. Si elle était un peu crispée au début, Hermione finit par se détendre : les questions que lui posaient Mr Rusard n'étaient pas vraiment compliquées, et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. L'entretien dura une trentaine de minutes, au terme desquelles il lui tendit un document.

\- Voici le contrat, expliqua-t-il comme elle le regardait, stupéfaite. Pour le moment, nous pouvons vous proposer un contrat de six mois. Si vous convenez pour le poste, il est possible que cela devienne un contrat permanent. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Hé bien, je... j'avoue que vous me prenez au dépourvu, dit honnêtement Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si rapide, je ...

\- Je sais quel genre de personne vous êtes, Hermione, la coupa-t-il. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Vous êtes une jeune femme sérieuse, compétente, organisée. J'imagine que vous avez postulé pour des dizaines d'autres places, et vous vous demandez si cela vaut le coup d'accepter un contrat de six mois sur un coup de tête aujourd'hui, alors que vous pourriez recevoir une proposition encore plus intéressante demain. Je me trompe ?

\- Je dois admettre que vous êtes perspicace, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Vous savez, j'ai créé ma société à partir de rien. J'ai grandi dans un petit village du Yorkshire, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités de carrière. Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, mes parents ont déclaré que je devais suivre la voie qu'ils avaient choisie pour moi et travailler dans la ferme familiale, mais je sentais bien que mon destin était ailleurs. Alors, j'ai pris un ticket de train pour Londres... un aller-simple... et aujourd'hui, j'ai créé tout ça !

Il désigna de la main son bureau et tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Le plus important, c'est de suivre ce que votre instinct vous dit. Alors, qu'allez-vous décider, Hermione ?

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Je pense que je vais rappeler Blaise, décida Ginny en faisant tourner entre ses doigts le morceau de papier sur lequel le jeune homme avait noté son numéro de téléphone, la veille.

Les trois amies avaient passé une excellente soirée au New Trend, même si Hermione n'était pas parvenue à se sortir Malfoy de la tête.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Luna. Je pensais qu'il ne te plaisait pas ?

\- Luna, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas trouver Blaise mignon !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas mignon, c'est juste que... je ne vous imagine pas ensemble.

\- J'ai envie de m'amuser, avoua franchement son amie. Je sais que tu pensais que j'épouserais le _Docteur Potter,_ mais apparemment, lui n'en avait pas envie.

\- Je suis désolée, Gin', murmura gentiment Luna. Est-ce que... tu penses encore à Harry, parfois ?

La rousse haussa les épaules.

\- Parfois... quand je vois un épisode de Grey's anatomy à la télévision. Mais ce n'est jamais à son avantage, crois-moi. Si seulement je pouvais me trouver un sosie du Dr Karev... je ne dirais pas non !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient encore en train de rire lorsqu'Hermione entra en trombe dans le salon.

\- Hermione, tout va bien ?

\- Les filles, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : je viens de signer un contrat de six mois chez Rusard Entreprises !

\- Félicitations! s'exclama la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu es la meilleure !

\- Je le savais, je te l'avais dit, ajouta Ginny en venant s'intercaler auprès de ses amies. Ça mérite bien un câlin groupé !

\- Je dirais même plus, renchérit Hermione en prenant une bouteille de champagne dans son sac : ça mérite bien un petit verre !

Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire, avant de se servir une coupe de champagne et de passer le reste de la soirée à discuter, boire et manger.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Chers collaborateurs, veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouvelle responsable de la communication : Hermione Granger !

Des applaudissements accueillirent l'annonce de Mr Rusard, et Hermione souhaita très fort pouvoir se cacher sous la table afin de ne plus être le point de mire de ses nouveaux collègues.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible : toutes les personnes ayant une fonction importante au sein de l'entreprise étaient assises autour de la table ovale de la salle de réunion et la dévisageaient pendant que Mr Rusard faisait les présentations.

\- Hermione, vous connaissez déjà Mademoiselle Ombrage, notre directrice des ressources humaines.

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête, n'osant pas parler de peur d'éclater de rire : comme lors de leur entretien, Ombrage était habillée en rose des pieds à la tête, ce qui était ridicule pour une femme de son âge. Hermione commença à comprendre que sa garde-robe ne devait se composer que de vêtements roses.

\- Voici Monsieur Rogue, le directeur du service comptabilité.

« _Cheveux gras_ », le surnomma-t-elle mentalement.

\- Mme Mc Gonagall, la responsable du service administratif. Mr Dumbledore, notre responsable commercial. Et enfin, Mesdemoiselles Padma et Parvati Patil, mes assistantes personnelles

« _Les jumelles Patil ? Je me demande si elles se souviennent de moi !_ » se demanda Hermione en reconnaissant ses anciennes camarades de classe.

\- Et bien sur, _Monsieur_ le Directeur Financier est en retard, comme d'habitude, intervint sèchement Rogue.

\- Severus, sois patient, répliqua Rusard en fixant la porte. Il devrait arriver d'un instant à ... l'autre, termina-t-il avec un sourire, car la porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le retardataire.

\- Hermione, voici notre nouveau directeur financier, qui a pris ses fonctions il y a quelques jours : Draco Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ?! Tu .. tu travailles ici ?! s'exclama-t-elle, tandis que les autres les observaient avec curiosité, probablement surpris qu'ils se connaissent.

\- C'est une longue histoire, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus éloignée d'Hermione.

\- Bon, puisque nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Si je vous ai réunis ici ce matin, c'était d'une part, afin de vous présenter Mademoiselle Granger, d'autre part, afin de vous parler de notre prochain projet. Comme vous le savez, MalCorp a annoncé hier que le groupe financerait la construction du nouveau centre commercial. Nous devons absolument réagir et ...

\- MalCorp, l'entreprise de ton père ? demanda Hermione à Draco, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de couper la parole au directeur devant tout le monde. Désolée, murmura-t-elle ensuite, en se faisant toute petite sur sa chaise.

\- Je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Rusard, avant de reprendre. Comme je le disais, nous devons absolument réagir si nous ne voulons pas perdre la face. Lucius n'a eu aucun scrupule à employer des méthodes peu orthodoxes afin de nous voler ce contrat, mais grâce à Draco, une nouvelle opportunité s'ouvre à nous.

L'ensemble des collaborateurs toisa Draco, l'air dubitatif.

« _Ils ne l'aiment pas_ », réalisa soudain Hermione. « _Je me demande bien pourquoi_ »

\- Rusard Entreprises va s'associer au top-model que toutes les agences de mode s'arrachent en ce moment : Blaise Zabini.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Rogue, choqué. Vous plaisantez ?

\- Mr Rusard, tempéra Dumbledore en jetant à Rogue un regard censé le calmer, ce que Severus veut dire, c'est que Rusard Entreprises est une société sérieuse qui existe depuis presque cinquante ans, et nous ne sommes pas certains qu'associer notre image à celle d'un garçon certes charmant et probablement très intéressant, mais ayant un penchant pour la boisson, la drogue et le scandale, soit une très bonne idée...

Peu intéressée par le débat, Hermione relâcha son attention pour se concentrer sur Malfoy : d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était son idée de faire de Blaise l'égérie de leur prochaine campagne publicitaire – pour quel produit, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Bien qu'elle trouvait injuste la manière dont les autres employés traitaient Draco, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de devoir travailler avec Blaise et lui en même temps.

« _J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à une réunion d'anciens élèves_ , pensa-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin. Malfoy _, les jumelles, et maintenant Zabini_! »

Hermione n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les jumelles Patil lorsqu'elles fréquentaient la même école, il y a de cela des années, et les deux jeunes femmes semblaient assez sympathiques. Par contre, supporter à la fois Blaise ET Draco, deux de ses anciens camarades de classe particulièrement agaçants, était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais elle aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi tous les autres accueillaient l'idée de Draco avec autant de réticence.

\- Écoutez, j'ai déjà pris ma décision, déclara soudain Mr Rusard d'un ton plus sec. Ce sera Blaise ou personne ! Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas convaincus, Draco présentera demain, ici et à la même heure, un bref exposé du projet.

Plusieurs regards hostiles se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme, qui ne broncha pas.

\- Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une excellente journée ainsi qu'un bon travail, j'ai une vidéo-conférence dans mon bureau dans dix minutes.

Il n'y avait plus de discussion possible, la décision de Rusard était prise et tout le monde l'avait compris, même Hermione. Les employés quittèrent la salle de réunion un à un, à la suite du directeur et des jumelles, sans dire un seul mot. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle avait bien l'intention d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Waouh... pour une première journée, ça commence fort, dit-elle à Draco quand ils furent seuls, espérant le dérider un peu, mais il se contenta de repousser sa chaise et de se diriger vers la sortie. Tu pourrais me répondre, puisque nous sommes collègues, à présent.

Le jeune homme soupira, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Granger ? Bienvenue dans la vraie vie ! Le monde du travail est peuplé de requins, et tu dois essayer de ne pas te faire attraper sinon tu y laisses ta peau !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde te déteste ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Têtue, la brune vient se placer entre lui et la porte.

\- Si je dois travailler ici pendant six mois, j'aimerais être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans l'entreprise, pour m'intégrer, et éviter de commettre un impair.

Draco ricana.

\- Tu veux être appréciée des autres, c'est ça ? Alors, suis mon conseil : évite de me parler, snobe-moi, même, et je te promets que tu seras directement admise au sein de leur petit « groupe » !

\- Je ne veux pas faire partie de quoi que ce soit, je veux simplement savoir !

\- Mais ce que tu peux être chiante, quand tu t'y mets ! s'énerva le jeune homme, déjà contrarié par la réaction de ses collègues, et maintenant par les questions d'Hermione. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ils me détestent ? Je vais te le dire : car je ne suis qu'un bon à rien !

Elle voulut répondre, mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Qui voudrait d'un collègue tel que moi ? poursuivit-il, rouge de colère. Un jeune pistonné dont le seul talent est de s'appeler Malfoy ? Un incapable qui a trahi son père et qui prétend tout connaître alors qu'il vient juste d'arriver ?

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- A ton avis, Granger ? Rogue évidemment, mais les autres ne l'ont pas détrompé.

\- Je vois ...

\- Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un traître qui n'a aucun sens de la famille. Ils pensent qu'on ne peut pas compter sur moi.

\- Ils... ils pourraient au moins te laisser une chance.

\- Est-ce que je la mérite ?

Sa question la prit au dépourvu.

\- A leur place, tu me laisserais une seconde chance, Granger ? insista-t-il.

\- Je.. c'est différent ! protesta-t-elle. Nous nous détestons depuis l'enfance, mais eux ne te connaissent pas du tout !

\- Comme tout le monde, ils ont des préjugés et pensent que tous les gosses de riche ne sont que des bons à rien. Qui pourrait les blâmer ? Certainement pas moi, je suis le premier à avoir eu des préjugés, quand je n'étais qu'un gamin.

L'information chemina lentement jusqu'à l'esprit d'Hermione : Malfoy était-il en train d'exprimer des regrets d'avoir méprisé ses camarades de classe moins fortunés que lui ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Rusard, changea-t-elle brusquement de sujet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé, dans l'ascenseur, hier, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Il était un peu ... contrarié, car nous venions justement d'avoir une conversation au sujet de Blaise.

Le puzzle se mit alors en place dans la tête d'Hermione.

\- Mais alors, c'était toi, l'imprévu ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il n'était pas disponible pour me recevoir, et que j'ai du discuter avec cette peau de vache d'Ombrage !

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco, amusé par l'antipathie quasi viscérale qu'Hermione ressentait envers l'excentrique femme.

\- J'ai failli louper la place à cause de toi, poursuivit Hermione, contrariée. Est-ce que tu en as conscience ? S'il ne m'avait pas rappelée, je...

Elle s'interrompit, l'air suspicieux, car Draco semblait ne pas oser la regarder en face.

\- Malfoy, dis-moi que tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Granger !

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et jure-moi que tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il céda et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je n'avais aucun désir de t'avoir comme collègue, loin de là !

\- Alors explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Les poings sur les hanches, elle attendait une explication et elle l'aurait !

Malgré lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attirante, mais il secoua vite la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- C'est à cause d'Ombrage, commença-t-il à expliquer. Elle lui a dressé un portrait de toi pas très flatteur, et Rusard était prêt à lui demander de t'envoyer le courrier de refus typique que l'entreprise envoie aux personnes recalées, mais cette espèce de vieille sorcière m'a agacé ! Elle me regardait d'un air supérieur, disant que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient tous incompétents, et je peux te jurer qu'elle disait cela exprès pour moi ! Alors, je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de la contredire : j'ai expliqué à Rusard que nous avions fait une partie de nos études ensemble, que tu étais la personne la plus sérieuse que je connaisse et la première de la classe pendant toute notre scolarité. Tu aurais du voir la tête d'Ombrage, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se décomposer sur place !

Il rigola, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à lui.

\- Finalement, j'ai été pris à mon propre piège car il t'a proposé un contrat et tu l'as accepté. Je n'avais rien prémédité, et maintenant, nous allons devoir nous supporter pendant au moins six mois...

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : tu ne seras plus la bête de foire, car je suis également nouvelle. Ils seront peut-être moins agressifs envers toi.

\- J'en doute... Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ça ne fait pas le poids contre un Malfoy qui a retourné sa veste.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire compréhensif ; même si elle ne disposait pas de tous les éléments, Hermione avait compris que son ancien camarade de classe ne devait pas avoir la vie facile. La jeune femme songea qu'elle avait du le fixer avec une insistance trop marquée car le visage de Draco s'était soudain refermé.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-il brusquement en regardant sa montre, je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de traîner dans les bureaux au lieu de travailler.

\- Je vais également rejoindre mon poste, Mc Gonagall doit certainement m'attendre pour me montrer mon bureau.

\- Oui, probablement.

\- On... on se voit tout à l'heure, pendant la pause de midi ? Je suppose qu'il y a une cafétéria ?

\- Au 10ème étage, confirma-t-il, mais je n'y vais jamais, je sens bien que je suis indésirable. Je préfère la tranquillité de mon bureau.

\- Oh... et bien... à plus tard, alors.

\- C'est ça, à plus tard... Granger.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Quoi ? Répète-moi ça, je dois avoir mal entendu !

\- Je te disais que, sans le vouloir, j'ai convaincu mon patron d'engager Granger. Il lui a proposé un contrat de six mois potentiellement renouvelable, et elle a accepté.

Hilare, Blaise se tapait les mains sur les genoux.

\- Mec, il n'y a que toi pour faire un truc pareil ! Comment as-tu réussi à te fourrer dans un tel pétrin ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je crois que je suis à côté de mes pompes, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir supporter la présence quotidienne de Granger pendant au moins six mois.

D'un ton très sérieux, Blaise posa sa bière sur la table.

\- Avec un peu de chance, tes collègues réussiront à convaincre Rusard de te virer avant ça, et ton calvaire sera terminé !

\- Ah ah très drôle. Je te rappelle que sans moi, tu n'aurais pas décroché ce contrat, alors à ta place, je ne souhaiterais pas que je me fasse virer trop vite, plaisanta le blond.

\- Tu as raison, il pourra te virer quand la campagne de pub sera terminée... je déconne, rigola-t-il, rejoint ensuite par Malfoy. Au fait, est-ce que tu connais déjà les détails ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je sais simplement que ce sera le premier gros événement que Granger devra gérer.

\- Quoi ? Mais elle vient juste d'être engagée ! Si elle se plante, ma carrière est foutue !

\- Mais elle ne va pas se planter, relax, le rassura son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu connais Granger aussi bien que moi, elle se donne toujours à fond dans ce qu'elle fait.

\- Y a intérêt, répondit Blaise, toujours un peu contrarié. Tu promets de me tenir au courant dès que tu as plus d'infos, hein, Drake ?

\- Promis, répondit ce dernier en lui tapant dans la main.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Tu veux que j'organise une soirée pour Rusard Entreprises avec Blaise comme mannequin pour l'événement ?!

\- Je sais que tu es très prise avec toutes ces organisations de mariages, de fêtes privées, de réceptions, mais tu es la meilleure organisatrice d'événements que je connaisse et ...

\- Pas besoin d'insister, je signe tout de suite ! s'exclama Ginny, au bord de l'explosion.

Elle serra Hermione contre elle de toutes ses forces et la remercia des dizaines de fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Hermione à Luna, amusée par la réaction de son amie.

\- Je crois qu'elle cherchait le prétexte parfait pour revoir Blaise sans passer pour une fille collante, et tu viens de lui donner exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Quoi ? Toi et Blaise ? s'étonna la brune. Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez rapprochés !

\- Mais enfin, Hermione, tu sais bien qu'il m'a filé son numéro, quand on l'a vu au Trend !

\- Ah oui, je ... j'avais oublié, mentit son amie.

La vérité, c'était qu'Hermione avait passé la soirée à se demander pourquoi Malfoy semblait si triste, seul devant la porte d'entrée avec sa bouteille vide. Elle avait été tellement distraite qu'elle n'avait fait attention à rien d'autre. Cette soirée ne datait que de l'avant-veille mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée ! Depuis, elle avait eu le temps d'avoir un aperçu des problèmes de Draco et elle avait la certitude qu'il cachait encore beaucoup d'autres secrets.

\- Hermione, tu m'entends ?

\- Désolée, Gin', je réfléchissais. Est-ce que tu peux passer demain au bureau pour qu'on règle certains détails ?

\- Est-ce que Blaise sera là ?

\- Oui, c'est possible.

\- Alors, il faut absolument que je sois à mon avantage ! Venez, dit-elle en tirant ses amies par le bras, il faut que vous m'aidiez à choisir une tenue.

Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures et demie d'intenses recherches que Ginny consentit à laisser ses deux amies tranquilles. Hermione décida de se glisser dans un bon bain chaud avec un roman policier, mais les mots dansaient devant ses yeux et elle ne parvint pas à terminer une seule page.

\- Saleté de Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant le livre à travers la pièce.

Elle plongea ensuite la tête sous l'eau comme pour purifier ses pensées, mais il aurait fallu quelque chose de plus fort qu'un bain pour effacer Malfoy de son esprit ...


	3. 3 En vertu des pouvoirs

**Bonsoir ! Voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Cicidy et à Swangranger pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma mini-fiction ;-)**

 **Disclaimer : l'Univers de HP ne m'appartient toujours pas XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **3\. En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés...**

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ?

Draco venait tout juste de terminer son exposé, comme Mr Rusard l'avait demandé. Il savait que ses collègues ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, mais il sentait qu'ils doutaient un peu moins de son projet, ce qui était un grand pas en avant. Bon, il devait reconnaître que Blaise y était pour quelque chose : la veille, il avait brieffé son ami pour que celui-ci se comporte d'une manière bien précise. Un compliment bien placé à l'intention d'Ombrage et Mc Gonagall avait suffi à les charmer. Rogue et Dumbledore avaient été plus durs à amadouer, mais l'innocence naturelle qui se dégageait de Blaise avait eu raison de leur résistance. Quant aux jumelles Patil, Zabini n'avait pas du fournir le moindre effort, elles semblaient sous son charme depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans la salle de réunion.

\- Non, je crois que tout est clair, répondit Rogue d'un ton étonnamment aimable.

\- Hé bien, merci Draco pour cet éclaircissement, ajouta Rusard. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Mademoiselle Granger, qui va nous présenter les points clés du projet.

\- Je... euh... maintenant ?

« _Merde, il ne m'a pas prévenue que je devrais m'exprimer en public aujourd'hui, je pensais que je devais simplement voir Ginny et en discuter avec elle_ »

\- Ne vous en faites pas si vous n'avez rien préparé, répondit Rusard comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ici, on fonctionne comme cela, il faudra vous y faire : tout le monde est susceptible de prendre la parole à n'importe quel moment, mais il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir, nous sommes entre amis.

« _Entre amis.. facile à dire_ », songea Hermione en se levant et en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « _Ils n'osent pas moufter quand Rusard parle, mais sans lui, ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous descendre Malfoy ou moi_ »

\- Je suis vraiment très excitée par ce projet, déclara faiblement Hermione, qui avait horreur de prendre la parole en public sans y être préparée.

Elle se força cependant à prendre un ton plus ferme.

\- C'est une campagne qui me tient très à coeur, et j'ai confié son organisation à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi : Ginny Weasley, de chez Wizz Events.

En entendant cela, Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Granger, c'est une blague ?

\- Malfoy, pourrais-tu éviter de me couper la parole ?

\- Tu ne peux pas engager Ginny... sérieusement ! La soeur de Ron ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter une minute avec Ron ? Il ne t'a rien fait !

\- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout...

Rogue prit la parole.

\- Excusez-moi... Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre nos deux tourtereaux en pleine dispute conjugale, mais qui est cette Ginny ?

Les deux intéressés rougirent violemment, tandis que Blaise éclata de rire : décidément, il aimait de plus en plus cette campagne publicitaire !

\- Vous la rencontrez cet après-midi car je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici afin de discuter du contrat, mais je vous assure que c'est une personne très compétente ! se défendit Hermione, les joues toujours en feu.

\- Nous aimerions vous faire confiance, déclara Mc Gonagall d'une voix douce, mais vous comprenez, cette campagne est très importante, nous devons être absolument certains que tout soit parfait.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, et je vous assure que Ginny est la personne qu'il nous faut. En ce qui concerne le lancement du produit en lui-même, j'ai déjà réfléchi à quelques idées. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais sachez que vous allez adorer !

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Draco entre ses dents.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque de Rogue sur la dispute conjugale, ni ses regards sous-entendus, et il faisait son possible pour prouver aux autres qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout Hermione. D'ailleurs, il ne l'appréciait pas, c'était un fait... pas vrai ?

\- Puisque tout est clair pour le moment, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette réunion. Bonne journée à tous ! déclara Rusard en se levant, imité par ses employés.

\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé pour un boulot, murmura tout bas Blaise à Draco en s'esclaffant.

\- Je suis ravi que l'un de nous d'eux s'amuse, rétorqua sèchement son ami.

\- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! En plus, Hermione n'est pas aussi désagréable que tu me l'avais laissé croire. Je trouve qu'elle a changé.

\- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

\- Depuis que mon avenir professionnel est entre ses mains.

\- Et celles de Ginny, râla Draco avec un soupir.

\- Je la trouve sexy, moi.

\- Quoi ? explosa la blond.

Son ami trouvait Hermione sexy ? Alors ça, c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendu !

\- Ginny... elle est sexy, non ? demanda Blaise en dévisageant son ami avec curiosité.

Malgré lui, les traits de Draco se détendirent : ainsi, son ami craquait sur Ginny, et non pas sur Granger.

\- C'est la soeur de Ron, répondit Malfoy d'un air buté.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai l'intention de coucher, ce n'est définitivement pas mon style.

\- Parce que tu comptes coucher avec sa soeur ?! s'écria Draco, avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche.

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort, et même si le bureau était à présent vide, les murs n'étaient pas très épais.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air contre, quand je l'ai vue au Trend, avant-hier, chuchota son ami. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, puisque tu m'as planté là en plein milieu de la soirée, lui reprocha le top-model.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas en forme.

« _Et l'arrivée de Granger et de ses amies m'a convaincu qu'il valait mieux que je rentre_ » compléta-t-il mentalement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de revoir Ginny, dit Zabini en lissant de la main un pli imaginaire sur sa chemise. Comment me trouves-tu ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel : son ami n'était pas sérieux, il ne pouvait pas avoir flashé sur la soeur de Ron Weasley !

\- Aussi agaçant que d'habitude ! Bon, tu viens manger avec moi dans mon bureau ?

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais tu sais bien que je dois faire attention à ma ligne, Drake.

Tout en ouvrant la porte, Draco réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer ces deux derniers jours, et il commença à regretter d'avoir malgré lui convaincu Rusard d'engager Hermione. Comment allait-il réussir à prouver à tout le monde que la jeune femme lui était complètement indifférente, après cette réunion catastrophique et les allusions de Rogue ? S'il avait pu deviner quelle solution le destin lui fournirait quelques minutes plus tard, il n'aurait jamais formulé ce souhait. Les deux garçons avaient franchi le couloir séparant la salle de réunion du bureau de Draco, et ce dernier s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce le laissa sans voix.

\- Draco ! hurla une voix féminine en se jetant sur lui.

\- Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! répondit-il froidement en se débattant. Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plait ?

Elle s'exécuta, à son grand soulagement

\- Je voulais en avoir la confirmation de mes propres yeux, expliqua-t-elle après avoir fait un signe de tête en direction de Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Quelle confirmation ?

Pansy prit un air conspirateur.

\- Ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel d'Astoria : elle était effondrée car son père lui a formellement interdit de t'épouser.

\- Parce qu'elle croyait sérieusement que j'allais l'épouser ?!

\- Je sais comment les choses fonctionnent, Draco. Tu ne l'aimes pas, mais vos pères concluent des marchés ensemble, et ils se sont dits qu'un mariage entre vos deux familles solidifierait leurs entreprises.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

Le jeune homme était agacé que sa vie soit sans cesse commentée, critiquée. Il voulait être libre et s'affranchir de son père, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait démissionné de MalCorp.

\- Elle était en pleurs au téléphone, poursuivit Pansy, sans remarquer l'énervement de son interlocuteur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son père a dit que tu étais un fils ingrat, que tu n'avais aucun respect de la famille, et qu'il refusait que sa fille soit unie à toi d'une quelconque manière.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela te concerne, ni ce que tu fiches ici.

\- Disons que j'ai mené ma petite enquête, et j'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que tu travaillais pour Rusard, alors je suis venue vérifier.

\- Hé bien, voilà, tu l'as ta preuve, maintenant pourrais-tu me laisser travailler s'il te plait ?

\- Mais Draco, tu ne comprends pas ... tu es libre, à présent ! Tu ne dois plus épouser Astoria !

Il comprit alors la véritable raison de la présence de Pansy : depuis plusieurs années, son amie lui faisait des avances, mais Draco les avait toujours repoussées en utilisant Astoria comme prétexte et en soutenant que même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas la tromper car il s'était engagé auprès d'elle, et cela créerait un véritable scandale si quelqu'un le découvrait. A présent, Astoria ne pouvait plus lui servir d'excuse ...

\- Je suis si heureuse, Draco, s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- On prend du bon temps à ce que je vois, Malfoy, ironisa Rogue en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je... ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, répondit-il vivement en repoussant Pansy.

\- Quel bourreau des coeurs, poursuivit-il sur le même ton. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous êtes attendu au 4A, ainsi que Monsieur Zabini.

Blaise, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert Pansy dans le bureau, en profita pour se débarrasser de la jeune fille.

\- Drake et moi avons une réunion importante, désolé Pansy, à la prochaine.

Et tout en la tirant par le bas, il l'entraina vers la sortie.

\- Je te téléphone ce soir, cria-t-elle à Draco en lui envoyant un baiser, tandis que Rogue ricanait.

\- Pas de commentaires, merci, dit Draco, furieux.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit, _Monsieur Malfoy_. Je n'ai rien dit.

Et, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur, il s'éloigna en sifflotant.

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda Blaise à son ami, pressé de revoir la rousse.

\- Ouais, on y va.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- L'idéal serait que le thème de la soirée rappelle le produit que nous voulons présenter, expliquait Hermione à son amie.

\- La FireWatch... la montre la plus précise du monde, murmura Ginny en manipulant délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts.

\- Il faudrait également que nous trouvions un slogan, et que le concept relie l'objet au mannequin qui le représente.

Au même moment, le top-model en question frappait à la porte du bureau d'Hermione, accompagné de Draco.

\- Salut, Hermione ! s'écria le mannequin en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Heu, salut Blaise.

La jeune femme jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Draco, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ginny, ravi de te revoir, dit Zabini, la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, qu'il porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Tu es toujours aussi belle !

Ses joues prirent la couleur de ses cheveux, tandis que Blaise continuait à lui parler à voix basse.

\- Malfoy, est-ce que je peux te voir une minute... en privé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Si tu veux, Granger, répondit Draco en la suivant à l'extérieur du bureau.

\- Surtout, prenez tout votre temps, s'exclama Blaise comme les deux autres quittaient la pièce, tandis que Ginny gloussait.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors ? l'interrogea Draco lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bureau.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

\- Non, aurais-je du remarquer quelque chose ?

\- Ginny et Blaise... ils n'arrêtent pas de flirter !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? répéta-t-elle, furieuse. Je connais sa réputation, il va l'utiliser, comme il utilise toutes les autres !

\- Weasley est assez grande pour s'occuper toute seule de sa vie amoureuse, Granger !

\- Et que se passera-t-il lorsque notre mannequin-vedette et la personne chargée de le promouvoir ne s'adresseront plus la parole parce qu'il aura oublié de lui téléphoner, ou qu'il l'aura trompée ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, n'ayant pas envisagé la possibilité que la relation entre Ginny et Blaise puisse évoluer vers quelque chose d'autre qu'un simple flirt.

\- Je connais Blaise depuis très longtemps, et toi aussi, Granger, dit-il lentement. Je sais qu'il tient toujours ses promesses. Quoi qu'il arrive, il honorera sa part du contrat car c'est un professionnel.

\- J'avais douze ans, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Blaise pendant plus de 5 minutes, rétorqua Hermione. Il venait de me balancer une bouteille de ketchup à la cantine. Elle a explosé, et j'ai senti la tomate pendant une semaine !

Les lèvres de Draco se retroussèrent.

\- Ne t'avise pas de rire, Malfoy !

\- J'essaie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te revoir couverte de ketchup, c'était trop drôle !

Et il éclata franchement de rire, malgré le regard désapprobateur de la jeune femme.

« _Ce qu'il peut être agaçant, quand il se fiche de moi, comme ça !_ » songea-t-elle.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Grangie. J'arrête de me moquer de toi, promis !

Mais il ne put tenir sa parole, car le fou rire le reprenait de plus belle.

\- Espèce de...

Très énervée, la jeune femme voulut lui donner un coup sur la tête avec le carnet de notes qu'elle avait emporté, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et attrapa sa main au vol. Hermione resta interdite. Depuis quand Malfoy s'abaissait-il à la toucher, elle la « fille de pauvres » , la « mendiante », comme il la surnommait autrefois ?

\- Bons réflexes... j'avais oublié que tu étais aussi doué au base-ball, murmura-t-elle pour meubler le silence gênant qui commençait à s'installer.

Draco ne riait plus, la main d'Hermione toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne.

\- Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, répondit-il lentement, en faisant référence au nom de son équipe de sport de l'époque.

Elle déglutit, troublée par la situation.

\- Euh Malfoy... Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma main ?

Après une brève hésitation, il consentit à la lâcher et retrouva son masque de froideur. Déboussolée par son comportement, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau : il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au point immédiatement, avant que Draco ne fiche en l'air la campagne à cause de leurs querelles stupides.

\- Écoute, Malfoy, je sais que nous ne sommes pas et que nous ne serons jamais les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais nous devons essayer de collaborer et de ne pas nous entre-tuer pendant au moins six mois. Te sens-tu capable de le faire ?

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Merci.

Et elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans son bureau.

« _Six mois, Draco. Supporte-la pendant six mois, et ensuite elle s'en ira.. peut-être_ »

Il aurait du être réconforté à cette idée mais il se sentait plutôt contrarié. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout lui fiche la paix et sorte de sa vie, car il la détestait...

Pas vrai ?

Dans un flash, il revit les lèvres d'Hermione à quelques centimètres des siennes, dans l'ascenseur, puis ses joues rougissantes lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face devant le Trend, et enfin, son sourire compatissant quand elle avait découvert l'animosité de ses collègues à son égard.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la chasser de son esprit, cette agaçante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

N'étant pas d'humeur à se lancer dans une introspection ni à analyser ses propres sentiments envers Hermione, il prit un air le plus professionnel possible et retourna à son tour dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, les espoirs d'Hermione de profiter du samedi matin en faisant la grasse matinée furent réduits à néant lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

\- Non, pas le samedi, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie, la tête toujours enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

La sonnerie cessa un bref instant, avant de reprendre de plus belle, au grand désarroi de la jeune femme. Tout en râlant, elle tendit le bras et attrapa son téléphone qui était sur la table de nuit.

\- Qui que vous soyez, je vous maudis, dit Hermione d'un ton mauvais, avant de décrocher sans même regarder qui l'appelait. Allô ?

\- Hermione ?

\- Ron ?

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt ? Un samedi, en plus !

\- Hermione, il est déjà 10h du matin ! Et crois-moi, si j'avais découvert cela avant, je t'aurais déjà téléphoné depuis longtemps ! Je... je n'arrive pas y croire !

Inquiète à cause de la voix paniquée de son ami, Hermione se redressa complètement de son lit.

\- Ron, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, tu me fais peur !

\- Connecte-toi sur Twitter, et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

\- Quoi ?!

\- S'il te plait, Hermione, fais-le !

Le ton du roux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle activa le haut-parleur afin de continuer leur conversation tout en consultant les tweets.

\- Regarde les tendances mondiales, précisa Ron, qui semblait au bout du rouleau.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la page demandée, elle faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Zabini Wedding, lut-elle, incrédule. Blinny Romance. Vegas Zabini... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

\- J'allais te poser la même question ! Pourquoi ma petite soeur s'est-elle rendue à Las Vegas afin d'épouser un crétin, alors que je n'étais même pas au courant de leur relation ?!

\- Hé bien, je..., bredouilla Hermione, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Hermione ! Ginny ne peut pas avoir épousé Blaise !

Incapable de répondre, Hermione faisait défiler sur l'écran les photos prises par les paparazzis. D'après ces derniers, le mariage avait été célébré il y a un peu plus d'une heure – en tenant compte du décalage horaire, ces deux idiots s'étaient probablement mariés en fin de soirée.

« _Ils avaient du prendre l'avion directement après la réunion_ », calcula-t-elle.

\- Hermione, s'il te plait, dis-moi la vérité... Est-ce que Ginny est amoureuse de Blaise ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Ron ! s'énerva Hermione. Elle m'avait dit que Blaise lui plaisait, c'est vrai, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Quelle humiliation pour notre famille, rumina-t-il, toujours autant en colère. Je suis doublement humilié, tu sais ! Je suis humilié en tant que frère, car je n'étais même pas au courant du mariage, et je suis humilié en tant que journaliste !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ron, tu es journaliste sportif, tu n'es pas censé te préoccuper des potins ! Et arrête de répéter sans cesse que tu es humilié !

\- Il s'agit de la vie de ma soeur, pas d'un vulgaire potin ! Et désolé de me répéter à nouveau, mais JE SUIS humilié !

Sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, Hermione se passa une main sur le front et chercha un moyen de mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour l'instant pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'étais pas au courant avant que tu m'appelles ! Je vais tenter de joindre Ginny ou Blaise, je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Il soupira.

\- Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, Hermione, c'est juste que... cette histoire me met hors de moi ! Et Harry n'est pas très content non plus.

Hermione sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Comprends-le, Hermione... Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry a toujours beaucoup d'affection pour Ginny et...

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley, comment oses-tu ? cria son amie. Harry l'a trompée avec une infirmière ! Sur son lieu de travail !

\- Ils se sont juste embrassés, voulut corriger Ron, mais elle explosa.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'on remette ce sujet sur le tapis ! Harry est mon ami, mais Ginny l'est aussi ! Alors maintenant, laisse-moi prendre une douche et ensuite je passerai quelques coups de fils !

\- Très bien... désolé de t'avoir réveillée, murmura Ron, penaud. A tout à l'heure.

\- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure !

D'un geste brusque, elle jeta son téléphone sur le lit.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? dit-elle tout haut en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Comment la presse allait-elle réagir en découvrant le soudain mariage de Blaise avec la personne chargée d'organiser la soirée de lancement de leur nouvelle campagne ? Et Mr Rusard ? Et Rogue ?

\- Et merde ! s'exclama-t-elle tout haut, agacée.

Si elle ne réglait pas ce problème le plus vite possible, elle perdrait toute crédibilité au sein de Rusard Entreprises : n'était-elle pas celle qui avait recommandé la société de Ginny pour organiser l'événement ? Et Malfoy, lui qui avait du affronter ses collègues afin que Zabini ait le contrat, qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, Hermione devait rester professionnelle et appeler Malfoy, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, mais elle n'avait pas son numéro.

\- Réfléchis, Hermione, réfléchis !

\- Heu... Hermione ? murmura la voix de Luna de derrière la porte.

\- Désolée Luna, mais j'ai un très gros problème à régler, il faut absolument que je me concentre !

\- C'est juste que... tu as de la visite. Draco t'attend dans le salon.

\- Quoi ?

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, Hermione avait parcouru la distance qui la séparait de la porte de sa chambre et l'avait ouverte d'un geste brusque, faisant sursauter Luna.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Malfoy est là ?

\- Oui, il est dans le salon. Je te laisse le rejoindre, je serai dans ma chambre.

\- Mais enfin, Luna, il n'y a rien de secret, cela concerne Ginny et ...

\- Je sais, répondit la blonde, Draco m'a expliqué. Je serai dans ma chambre, à tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix énigmatique avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione haussa les épaules : si même Luna commençait à se conduire bizarrement, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge !

\- Malfoy ! cria-t-elle en le voyant assis sur le canapé. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais je suis vraiment contente de te voir !

\- Chouette pyjama, répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

Elle réalisa alors avec horreur que dans la précipitation, elle avait oublié de se changer : Malfoy venait de découvrir son pyjama jaune aux motifs de la Belle et la Bête, et d'avoir un aperçu sur ses cheveux non coiffés et son visage non maquillé.

\- Je.. Attends-moi ici, je reviens !

\- Granger, arrête, j'ai déjà vu des dizaines de femmes en pyjama – plus sexy, certes, mais en pyjama quand même - alors ce n'est pas la peine de perdre du temps à te changer !

\- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir ridicule, surtout devant quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à se moquer de moi à la moindre occasion !

\- Pense ce que tu veux, mais si je suis ici, c'est pour discuter de Blaise et Ginny.

\- Je suis au courant, l'informa-t-elle, oubliant complètement son pyjama. Ron vient de me téléphoner, tout le monde ne parle que de ça sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Blaise est en train de devenir une star mondiale, ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Draco.

Un sourire se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres.

\- Weasley doit être furieux, pas vrai ?

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Il faut bien que j'essaie de trouver un côté amusant à la situation, non ? De toute façon, nous allons tous les deux perdre notre job...

\- Tu... tu crois ?

\- Granger, je ne te croyais pas aussi naïve ! Depuis le début, j'ai eu du mal à faire accepter Blaise comme mannequin car il n'a pas la réputation d'un garçon sérieux. J'ai fini par convaincre Rusard, mais tu as toi-même été témoin du manque d'enthousiasme des autres, à commencer par Rogue. Je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux que dès qu'ils seront au courant, je me ferai licencier, et je serai vraiment dans la merde !

Il crut que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu car elle semblait concentrée, mais elle finit par lui répondre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Un repas 3 services dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'enjeu du pari... si je parviens à éviter notre licenciement à tous les deux ainsi qu'à Ginny et Blaise, tu me devras un repas 3 services dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

Il secoua la tête en riant.

\- Granger, si tu réussis un tel exploit, je t'achète carrément le restaurant !

\- A ta place, je ne m'avancerais pas, Malfoy, sourit-elle. Je suis quelqu'un de très déterminé.

Il était hors de question qu'à cause des folies de leurs amis, ils perdent tous les quatre leur travail. Cela n'arriverait pas, foi d'Hermione Granger !


	4. 4 je vous déclare unis

**Bonsoir, voici déjà le 4e chapitre ! :-)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews Rose974, Swangranger, Cicidy et Mama, et merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette mini-fiction.**

 **Pour répondre aux reviews de Mama, je ne parlerai pas trop du passé amoureux d'Hermione car c'est une fiction courte ;-) mais elle a bien sur déjà eu des relations. Quant au mariage de Ginny et Blaise, je vous avais avertis que cette fiction n'était pas sérieuse :-D Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, il y a certainement des passages un peu farfelus, mais c'est voulu, c'est une simple fiction humoristique ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : l'Univers HP appartient toujours à JKR**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **4\. ... je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.**

Le plus difficile était fait : après plusieurs tentatives, Hermione était parvenue à joindre Ginny et Blaise par téléphone. Elle avait utilisé sa voix la plus sévère et leur avait ordonné de rappliquer à Londres sur le champ. Heureusement, Blaise avait emmené Ginny à Las Vegas à bord de son jet privé, et il put prévoir son retour le soir-même. Satisfaite, Hermione avait donné rendez-vous chez elle à Draco ainsi qu'aux jeunes mariés vers 20h00. Elle attendait à présent l'arrivée des trois autres, faisant les cent pas dans le salon sous le regard amusé de Luna.

\- Hermione, il va seulement être 20h00, détends-toi !

\- J'essaie, Luna, mais je ne me sentirai vraiment bien que lorsque ce problème sera réglé.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ne pas m'avoir expliqué ton plan, lui fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de son amie.

\- Crois-moi, ce sera plus drôle si tu le découvres en même temps que les autres.

\- Je te crois, répondit Luna en riant. Les voilà, ajouta-t-elle comme la sonnerie retentit.

D'un pas rapide, Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.. et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco.

\- Oh, ce n'est que toi, dit-elle, déçue, car elle s'attendait à voir Ginny.

\- Sympa l'accueil, Granger, ricana-t-il. Tu pourrais au moins donner l'illusion d'un semblant de civilité à mon égard, puisque tu m'as invité chez toi.

\- Je ne t'ai pas invité, corrigea Hermione, jouant sur les mots. Nous sommes simplement embarqués dans la même galère, et nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Si j'avais su... je vais devoir les mettre à la poubelle, puisque je ne suis pas ton invité.

Tout en parlant, il fit apparaitre de derrière son dos un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Mais...c'est pour moi ? balbutia Hermione, incrédule.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai cru que j'étais ton invité, c'est la moindre des politesses... dommage, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Très bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es mon invité. Maintenant donne-moi les fleurs et entre !

\- C'est fou ce que tu sais parler aux hommes, Granger, se moqua-t-il en obéissant, la faisant rougir.

\- Arrête de te moquer de...

\- Wahou, Drake, tu lui offres des fleurs ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as suivi mon exemple et que tu as épousé Hermione !

En entendant la voix moqueuse de son ami derrière son dos, Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de rire, tandis qu'Hermione fulminait.

\- Zabini, rentre immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je te fouette à coups de bouquets de fleurs !

\- Hé, mon bouquet ! s'indigna Draco. Tu pourrais au moins en prendre soin !

\- Ce que vous êtes drôles, pouffa Ginny, qui était jusqu'à présent restée cachée derrière Blaise.

\- Ginny, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! soupira Hermione. Arrêtez de squatter le palier et rentrez dans l'appartement, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Après vous, Madame Zabini, déclara Blaise en faisant de grands gestes.

Ginny et Luna pouffèrent, Draco fit une grimace ressemblant vaguement à un sourire, et Hermione claqua la porte derrière tout ce petit monde, excédée par leur manque de sérieux.

\- Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendus compte, commença à expliquer Hermione quelques minutes plus tard en marchant en long et en large à travers la pièce, devant ses amis tous installés sur le canapé, mais votre petite escapade a eu de lourdes conséquences.

\- Je ne vois pas lesquelles, intervint Blaise, mais le regard noir de la jeune femme le fit taire.

\- Ce matin, poursuivit-elle, j'ai reçu un appel de Ron : il était sous le choc car il venait d'apprendre via Twitter que sa petite soeur s'était mariée !

Ginny pâlit.

\- Je... je ne pensais pas que... que tout le monde l'apprendrait, bafouilla-t-elle, ce n'était qu'une petite cérémonie bidon avec un prêtre qui ressemblait à Elvis Presley !

\- Nous ne sommes pas aussi stupides que tu sembles le croire, Hermione, intervint Blaise. On avait bu et on a fait une connerie, c'est vrai. Mais nous avons fait annuler notre mariage dans les 24 heures comme autorisé par la loi, alors Ginny et moi ne sommes pas plus mariés que Draco et toi !

Lasse, Hermione secoua la tête tandis que Draco jeta à son ami un regard indigné. Lui, marié avec Granger ? Et puis quoi encore?! C'était la deuxième fois en cinq minutes qu'il faisait une allusion de ce genre !

\- Vous ne comprenez rien ! s'énerva-t-elle. Même si vous n'êtes plus mariés aux yeux de la loi, les millions de personnes qui ont vu les photos du mariage sur Twitter en sont persuadées, elles ! Que croyez-vous que Rusard va faire quand il le découvrira ?

Atterrés, Ginny et Blaise se regardaient sans répondre, prenant seulement conscience des conséquences de leurs actes.

\- Sur ce coup-là, vous avez merdé, les gars, enchaîna Draco.

\- N'enfonce pas le clou, Drake, s'il te plait ! Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.

\- Nous allons tous les quatre perdre notre job chez Rusard Entreprises, dit à nouveau Hermione, mais également perdre notre crédibilité auprès de futurs employeurs potentiels. Sauf si...

\- Sauf si quoi ? demanda la rousse d'un air suppliant.

\- Cela ne va pas vous plaire, les prévint Hermione. Cette solution ne m'enchante pas non plus, à vrai dire, mais c'est la seule chose à faire.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- Vous devez faire croire à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble et que vous êtes réellement mariés.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps les deux ex-jeunes mariés.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, répéta Hermione. Si vous ne consentez pas à jouer le jeu, nos carrières sont fichues : je t'ai engagée pour ce job, Ginny, et c'est Draco qui t'a choisi, Zabini. Plus personne n'aura confiance en notre jugement si un scandale éclate !

\- Quant à toi, Blaise, ta réputation n'est déjà pas très glorieuse, ce sera la goutte d'eau qui risque de faire déborder le vase, renchérit Draco.

\- ça va, j'ai compris, grogna le top-model.

Ginny se mit à sangloter.

\- Je... je suis désolée, Hermione. Je n'ai pas réfléchi... je ne suis qu'une idiote...

Touchée par sa détresse, son amie la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, et Luna se joignit à elles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Gin'. Il suffit que vous jouiez le jeu pendant quelques mois, et tout sera réglé.

Mais lorsqu'Hermione remarqua le regard que son amie lança à Blaise, elle songea que les choses ne seraient peut-être pas si simples, finalement.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Si le dimanche se déroula sans encombre et que chacun put profiter de ce dernier jour de week-end pour se détendre, il n'en fut pas de même pour le lundi.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione fut convoquée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard dès 8h00 du matin. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'était la présence de Malfoy.

\- Entrez, Hermione, et fermez la porte derrière vous, s'il vous plait.

Le ton du directeur n'avait rien d'engageant, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Hermione s'installa donc sur la chaise à côté de Draco, face au bureau de Rusard. Celui-ci les regardait avec insistance, passant de l'un à l'autre.

\- Bon, se lança-t-il après un insoutenable silence, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqués, tous les deux ?

\- Vous voulez nous augmenter ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Draco !

Rusard avait tapé sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

\- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Granger, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis... extrêmement déçu poursuivit le directeur. J'avais confiance en vous deux, je pensais que vous feriez du bon boulot, et voilà que tout est fichu !

\- Monsieur...

\- Tout est fichu, Draco ! Mon téléphone portable a sonné tout le week-end, et je me suis engagé à donner une conférence de presse aujourd'hui à midi, alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire !

\- Monsieur Rusard, dit à son tour Hermione, ce que Draco essayait de vous dire, c'est que... Blaise et Ginny sont fiancés. Depuis un bon moment.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'homme.

\- Nous voulions garder le suspense jusqu'à la fin, mentit la jeune femme en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de travestir la vérité.

\- Vous voulez dire que ce mariage est un coup de pub ?

Indécise, Hermione se tourna vers Draco, qui fit un imperceptible mouvement de la tête.

\- En effet, c'était notre petit secret, à Draco et moi.

A son tour, Rusard regarda Draco, puis Hermione.

\- Vous êtes de vrais génies tous les deux ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Un mariage de star pour lancer notre nouvelle campagne, c'est... c'est... je n'ai pas de mots ! Et c'était très bien joué cette petite comédie, quand Draco a prétendu détester Ginny et ne pas vouloir d'elle pour la campagne !

Ses deux employés poussèrent un soupir de soulagement : Rusard avait gobé toute l'histoire et semblait même très enthousiaste.

\- Hé bien, veuillez m'excuser de m'être un peu énervé, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille ! Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, je m'occupe du reste. Et... merci à vous deux.

Très peu à l'aise avec les compliments non mérités, Hermione rougit. Draco le remarqua et remercia Rusard à sa place.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, insista le directeur. Vous faites une sacrée équipe, tous les deux !

\- ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, lui murmura Malfoy à l'oreille lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

\- En effet, mais je déteste recevoir des compliments non justifiés !

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, Hermione, et savoure ta victoire. Quoi ?! demanda-t-il brusquement comme elle le fixait avec obstination.

\- Depuis quand as-tu décidé de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Il tressaillit, puis se reprit.

\- Depuis que tu as réussi à nous sortir de ce pétrin, je te dois bien ça, non ?

Son excuse sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles, mais Hermione sembla s'en satisfaire.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« _Depuis quand plaisantes-tu avec Malfoy, Hermione ?_ » se morigéna-t-elle.

Cela devait cesser immédiatement. Le fait de partager un problème commun ne faisait pas d'eux des amis, et elle ferait mieux de s'en souvenir si elle ne voulait pas que le blond profite de sa gentillesse pour l'humilier à nouveau.

« S _ois honnête, il n'est plus aussi méchant_ », lui souffla sa conscience.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle travaillait dans la même entreprise que Draco, celui-ci semblait avoir changé. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon capricieux qu'elle avait connu à l'école, et il n'était pas spécialement désagréable avec elle durant les réunions ou lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

\- Arrête de penser à lui ! murmura-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, en tapant rageusement sur les touches de son ordinateur.

Heureusement, elle avait un rendez-vous professionnel en ville dans une demi-heure, cela lui laissait le temps de se sortir ce satané Malfoy de la tête.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Désolée d'avoir manqué ton appel, Ginny, j'étais en rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste savoir comment tes collègues ont réagi !

\- Hé bien... disons que Mr Rusard est littéralement conquis par la merveilleuse idée que Malfoy et moi avons eue de vous engager tous les deux alors que vous étiez amoureux...

\- Bref, il a mordu à l'hameçon, quoi. Il nous prend vraiment pour un couple. Et les autres ?

\- Je suppose qu'il a fait passer le message, je n'ai pas encore vu les autres. Mais je suis certaine que Rogue doit être furieux, son espoir de se débarrasser de Malfoy est parti en fumée !

\- Quel dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que Rusard le vire quand même, celui-là.

\- Ginny !

\- Quoi, Malfoy est le roi des emmerdeurs, non ? Tu es bien placée pour le savoir !

\- Malfoy a changé, commença Hermione, mais son amie poussa une exclamation choquée.

\- Herm', ne me dis pas que tu commences à apprécier ce type ?

\- Nous sommes collègues ! se défendit la brune. Je suis obligée de faire en sorte de l'apprécier.

\- Obligée, mais bien sur... à d'autres !

\- Et puis, continua Hermione, à court d'arguments, tu t'es bien mariée avec Zabini !

\- Oh ! Ça, c'est un coup bas, murmura son amie dans le combiné.

\- Excuse-moi, Gin', toute cette histoire me tape sur les nerfs... Ecoute, je suis presque arrivée au bureau, il faut que je raccroche. Je t'appelle plus tard. Est-ce que... est-ce que Blaise et toi, vous pourriez essayer de rester discrets ? Aux yeux du monde entier, vous êtes mariés, mais si vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à jouer ce rôle en public, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous évitiez les paparazzis.

\- Tu as raison, je ne me sens pas prête. Et... et Ron ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

\- Quoi, Ron ? Est-ce qu'il a encore appelé ?

\- Non mais... est-ce que je dois lui avouer la vérité ?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas obliger son amie à mentir à son propre frère, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que Ron n'était pas la personne la plus discrète du monde. De plus, il était journaliste, et détenir ce genre d'information sans pouvoir la divulguer le mettrait à la torture.

\- Il était furieux quand je l'ai eu au téléphone samedi soir, et depuis il refuse de me parler, dit tristement Ginny.

\- Je... c'est ton frère, Gin'. C'est à toi de prendre une décision.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. A plus tard.

\- A ce soir !

D'un pas rapide, Hermione entra dans le bâtiment et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage de son bureau. A cause de son rendez-vous qui s'était éternisé, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de manger. Elle décida de grignoter son sandwich tout en travaillant pour ne pas prendre de retard sur son travail.

\- Mais..., commença-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua l'enveloppe posée sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

Son prénom était indiqué au dos de l'enveloppe, et l'écriture lui semblait vaguement familière, sans qu'elle ne puisse toutefois la reconnaître.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Tu as gagné ton pari, félicitations._

 _A défaut de t'acheter un restaurant, j'ai réservé une table au Hogwarts, ce soir à 20h00. Si tu tiens toujours à ta récompense, ne sois pas en retard._

 _Draco »_

Elle faillit s'étrangler et dut boire une grosse gorgée d'eau pour faire descendre le morceau de sandwich qui était resté bloqué en travers de sa gorge.

Malfoy s'était souvenu de leur pari et l'invitait au restaurant ? Et il continuait à l'appeler par son prénom ? Que cherchait-il au juste ?

« _Ce n'est qu'un collègue, Hermione_ », se répéta-t-elle, cherchant désespérément à oublier l'invitation de Malfoy, car elle avait encore beaucoup de travail et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme était plantée devant sa garde-robe grande ouverte, à la recherche de la tenue adéquate pour un dîner non-romantique avec son ancien ennemi.

\- Hermione, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, Luna !

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et fut près d'elle en un clin d'oeil.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Oui, heu... je dois sortir, ce soir, que me conseillerais-tu ?

Luna hésita entre quelques tenues, avant de dénicher la robe parfaite selon elle.

\- A ta place, je mettrais la rouge. Elle te va tellement bien !

« _Elle est surtout très sexy_ », nota mentalement la brune. Heureusement pour elle, son amie n'était pas curieuse – contrairement à Ginny – et ne lui posa pas d'autre question, comme par exemple qui était ce mystérieux rendez-vous.

\- Merci, Luna.

\- De rien, répondit son amie avec un sourire. Je venais juste te confirmer que Ginny ne rentrait pas ce soir. Elle dort chez Blaise, comme prévu, elle est passée prendre ses affaires cet après-midi. J'espère que les gens finiront par croire à leur prétendu mariage.

\- Je l'espère aussi, soupira Hermione. Mais j'y pense... tu vas te retrouver toute seule ce soir ! Tu ne veux pas que je reste ici avec toi ?

\- Merci pour la proposition, mais je saurai m'occuper, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. En fait, je pense que je vais profiter d'avoir l'appartement rien qu'à moi pour tester cette nouvelle recette de cookies que j'ai trouvée sur Internet.

\- Tu m'en laisseras, j'espère ?

Luna éclata de rire.

\- Évidemment ! Bon, je te laisse te préparer. La rouge, Hermione. Mets la rouge !

 **OoOoOoOo**

« J _e n'aurais pas du choisir la robe rouge_ », se disait Hermione un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était assise face à Draco à l'une des tables du Hogwarts.

La manière dont le jeune homme la regardait reflétait parfaitement son appréciation sur sa tenue.

\- Granger ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh... désolée, répondit Hermione, gênée par le manque apparent d'attention qu'elle accordait à la conversation.

Elle avait simplement du mal à se détendre et à ne pas sur-analyser tout que Malfoy disait ou faisait, car il s'agissait justement de Malfoy. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas le but de ce dîner.

\- Excuse-moi si je suis distraite, mais j'ai tellement de choses à penser avec cette campagne de pub ! mentit-elle à moitié.

\- Nos jeunes mariés te mèneraient-ils la vie dure ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit-elle avec un soupir. J'ai eu Ginny au téléphone avant de venir ici. Elle m'avait déjà appelée ce matin mais je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui parler avec tout le travail que j'avais à faire, alors évidemment elle m'a rappelée plus tard et m'a raconté par le menu sa journée avec Blaise !

Il ne s'agissait que d'un demi-mensonge : Ginny avait bien parlé à son amie de sa cohabitation forcée avec son « mari », mais si la conversation s'était éternisée, c'était surtout parce qu'Hermione avait voulu raccrocher un peu trop rapidement au goût de la rousse, et que cette dernière était convaincue qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ainsi mise au pied du mur, Hermione n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui avouer qu'elle devait se préparer pour sortir. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'un interrogatoire digne du FBI, Ginny était parvenue à ses fins et avait poussé une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'Hermione avait avoué l'identité de son « rendez-vous ».

ooo

 **Flash-back**

 _\- Quoi ? Tu sors avec Malfoy ce soir ?! Hermione, tu débloques ou quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sors pas avec lui ! corrigea-t-elle en rougissant, reconnaissante que la conversation ait lieu au téléphone et pas face à face. Il m'a invitée au restaurant car j'ai gagné mon pari._

 _\- A d'autres ! Depuis quand Malfoy tient-il parole ? Tel que je le connais, il aurait plutôt trouvé le premier prétexte pour ne pas tenir ses engagements ! Il y a du louche là-dessous, crois-moi !_

 _\- Gin', arrête de voir le mal partout ! Nous sommes simplement deux collègues qui dînent ensemble au restaurant. Et Malfoy et moi n'avons plus douze ans !_

 _\- Que vas-tu porter ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ta tenue ! Tu l'as déjà choisie ?_

 _\- Hé bien, peut-être, euh... je ..._

 _\- Hermione ! s'écria son amie, tenaillée par la curiosité._

 _\- Luna m'a conseillé la robe rouge, avoua-t-elle piteusement._

 _\- Oh ! Si tu as l'intention de porter LA robe rouge, alors, c'est bien un rendez-vous !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous !_

 _\- Malfoy ne sera pas du même avis quand il aura vu ta robe..._

 _\- Très bien, tu as gagné, je vais me changer !_

 _\- Tu n'as plus le temps, lui rappela son amie en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle pensivement, ça peut être drôle._

 _\- Il n'y a rien de drôle dans tout ça, il ne s'agit que d'un simple rendez-v... d'un simple dîner ! se reprit-elle, sous les rires de Ginny._

 _\- Si tu le dis ... En tout cas, je veux tous les détails demain !_

 _\- Je n'aurai rien à raconter car il ne se passera rien. Rien du tout !_

 _\- On verra... bonne soirée, à demain !_

 _\- Gin', attends ! On devait discuter de la campagne et du..._

 _\- On en parlera demain quand tu m'appelleras pour me raconter la soirée, la coupa Ginny, avant de raccrocher en rigolant._

 _\- Je te répète qu'il n'y aura rien à raconter ! cria Hermione, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait plus personne au bout du fil._

 _Mais se répéter que tout irait bien et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une banale soirée l'aidait à y croire._

 _Car il ne s'agissait que d'une simple soirée, n'est-ce pas ?_

 **Fin du Flash-back**

 **ooo**

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire, à cette heure-ci, murmura Draco en tendant sa coupe de champagne vers Hermione pour trinquer.

\- Ce que font tous les couples, le soir quand ils sont seuls, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

\- Ils se disputent, évidemment ! compléta-t-elle avec amusement.

\- ça ne m'étonne pas, rigola-t-il, Blaise est insupportable !

\- Ginny n'est pas mal non plus, quand elle s'y met !

\- Mmm... j'imagine que le mélange doit être... explosif ! répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, elle hocha la tête. Pourquoi trouvait-elle soudain Malfoy si... attirant ? Hermione n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question car elle fut bientôt aveuglée par une vive lumière.

« U _n flash ?_ » se demanda-t-elle inconsciemment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ..., jura Draco en se levant, mais le garçon avait déjà quitté le restaurant sans demander son reste. Désolé pour ça, grimaça-t-il en reprenant sa place. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un paparazzi me suivrait jusqu'ici !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu aussi célèbre, plaisanta Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas l'être, dit Draco d'une voix morne. Mais je suis un Malfoy, et mon nom de famille me collera à la peau toute ma vie, ajouta-t-il, fataliste.

\- Il s'agit encore de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? se risqua à demander la jeune femme.

\- C'est toujours lui, répondit Malfoy en haussant les épaules. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être reconnu pour qui je suis, pour mon travail, et pas parce que je suis le fils de Lucius... Désolé, je ne devrais pas parler de ma famille, ajouta-t-il comme Hermione ne disait rien. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas particulièrement.

\- Admets que j'ai une bonne excuse pour détester ta tante ! répliqua-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, songeant qu'elle avait peut-être été trop directe, mais Draco ne semblait pas énervé.

\- En effet, tu as parfaitement raison, ce n'est qu'une horrible vieille sorcière.

Draco avait voulu la faire rire, mais les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient voilés de tristesse. Il regarda la main de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait la toucher, mais il ne trouva pas le courage de le faire.

\- Tu n'oublieras jamais cette fichue journée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

\- Jamais, murmura Hermione, les lèvres tremblantes. Tu... tu sais, ni Ron ni Harry ni moi ne voulions venir à ta fête d'anniversaire.

\- Je sais, dit Draco, la gorge nouée par les souvenirs désagréables qui refaisaient soudain surface dans son esprit.

\- Mais nos parents nous ont forcés, continua la brune. Ils pensaient qu'il était important qu'on se mêle à tous nos camarades de classe.

\- S'il te plait, arrête de te torturer, tout est fini, chuchota Draco, que ce souvenir rendait nauséeux.

Il aurait du intervenir, il le savait. Il aurait du empêcher sa tante de blesser Hermione, mais à l'époque, il était jeune et stupide, et Bellatrix l'effrayait.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de mal, se remémorait Hermione, les yeux soudain remplis de larmes. Je n'avais simplement jamais vu d'aussi beaux objets, ni même une aussi belle maison, d'ailleurs. Et ta tante, cette Bellatrix de malheur, est entrée brusquement dans la pièce. Elle... elle m'a surprise, alors j'ai accidentellement lâché le vase et...

\- Hermione...

La jeune femme était plongée trop profondément dans ses souvenirs pour remarquer qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, encore une fois.

\- Elle m'a frappée, termina-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais frappée, et cette étrangère a osé lever la main sur moi !

\- N'y pense plus, elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

\- Et tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ? Je n'ai jamais osé avouer à mes parents que la blessure sur ma joue avait été causée par le coup que m'avait donné ta tante. J'ai prétendu m'être battue avec une amie pendant ta fête, et mes parents m'ont privée de loisirs pendant une semaine !

\- Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes, ni attirer l'attention sur moi.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, répéta Draco.

Elle le dévisagea.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà frappé, toi aussi ?

L'éclair qui passa dans les yeux du blond confirma les soupçons d'Hermione, même si Draco ne répondit pas verbalement à sa question.

\- Ne parlons plus de cette vieille excentrique ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement enjoué. Elle ne risque plus de nous embêter !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a été internée depuis plusieurs années dans un hôpital psychiatrique du nord de l'Angleterre.

\- A l'Institut Sainte-Mangouste ?

Il lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Tu connais ?

\- J'y suis allée une fois avec Neville, rendre visite à ses parents...

Un silence glacial s'installa brusquement et Hermione se traita mentalement d'idiote : pendant toute leur scolarité, Draco et sa bande n'avaient cessé de traiter Neville de « dégénéré », de « malade mental », et d'autres surnoms du même acabit. Le lui rappeler alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de parler de son père et de sa tante n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle.

\- J'étais un idiot, à l'époque, déclara Draco au même moment, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement des pensées de la jeune femme.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais son téléphone portable sonna : le nom de Luna s'afficha, ce qui l'inquiéta car son amie ne l'aurait jamais dérangée sans un motif sérieux, contrairement à Ginny.

\- Désolée, il faut que je le prenne. Allo Luna, tout va bien ? Quoi, un problème avec les cookies ? Oh mon dieu, tu n'as rien ? D'accord je... j'arrive tout de suite ! dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

\- Un problème ? demanda Draco en l'imitant.

\- Oui c'est Luna, elle... elle a mis le feu à l'appartement en voulant faire des cookies, les pompiers viennent d'arriver, il faut que j'y aille !

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Tu es venue en taxi ?

Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'elle enfilait sa veste.

\- Je vais te conduire jusque là, ce sera plus rapide.

Elle hésita un bref instant avant de céder : la situation était grave, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des chichis ! Et puis il ne s'agissait que d'un trajet en voiture, Malfoy aurait fait pareil pour n'importe quel collègue, Hermione en était certaine... enfin, sauf peut-être pour Rogue.

Il ne fallut pas plus de vingt minutes aux deux anciens ennemis pour quitter le restaurant et rejoindre l'appartement d'Hermione. Complètement chamboulée, la jeune femme n'avait même pas songé à dire au revoir à Draco, elle était montée directement, le jeune homme à sa suite, comme si c'était naturel.

\- Luna ! cria Hermione en serrant son amie contre elle. Tu n'as rien ?

\- Je vais bien Hermione, mais je suis tellement désolée, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis nulle !

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas nulle ! Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de dégats ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je suppose que le capitaine des pompiers pourra nous renseigner.

Tout en parlant, le visage de Luna s'était animé, et Hermione se demanda si le pompier en question était mignon, ce qui expliquerait la réaction de son amie.

\- Ah le voilà, sourit Luna, tandis qu'un homme grand et musclé s'avançait vers elles.

Hermione cligna des yeux, incrédule.

\- Neville, c'est bien toi ?!

\- En chair et en os ! répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Malfoy, ajouta-t-il ensuite, avec un bref hochement de tête.

Hermione poussa une exclamation, tandis que Luna salua Malfoy, qu'elle n'avait pas vu non plus avant l'arrivée de Neville.

\- Oh non, je t'avais complètement oublié ! s'écria la brune. Je suis vraiment désolée, je...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Granger, tu as d'autres préoccupations en ce moment que ma petite personne.

\- Il n'a pas tort, renchérit Neville. Tu dois te trouver un logement pour cette nuit.

\- Mes parents habitent trop loin, je n'ai pas le courage de faire la route. Je vais louer une chambre d'hôtel, c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Mon père n'a qu'une seule chambre, sinon je t'aurais proposé de m'accompagner, expliqua Luna, mais Hermione secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Luna, ça va aller.

\- Viens chez moi.

Trois paires d'yeux dévisagèrent Draco : il n'aurait pas su dire qui de Luna, Neville ou Hermione était le plus abasourdi par sa proposition.

\- En tout bien, tout honneur, crut-il bon d'ajouter, ce qui fit passer le teint d'Hermione du rose clair à la couleur de sa robe.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, Draco, répondit Luna avec la douceur qui la caractérisait. Hermione, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Hé bien je ne sais pas si ...

\- J'ai une douche italienne, une terrasse, un écran plat,...

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de continuer, tes arguments m'ont convaincue. Je vais préparer quelques affaires.

\- Désolé, Hermione, dit Neville d'un air embêté, mais je ne peux laisser personne entrer tant que tout danger ne sera pas écarté.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Granger, je te prêterai un pyjama !

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que tu dormais nue, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que ton horrible pyjama jaune à motifs !

Elle rougit violemment.

\- Si tu continues, je vais dormir à l'hôtel !

Vaincu, Draco leva les mains en signe de soumission.

\- Très bien, je me tais. On y va ?

Un peu hésitante, Hermione jeta un regard vers Luna et Neville, qui avaient observé la scène avec amusement et curiosité.

\- J'espère simplement que je n'aurai pas de regrets demain, marmonna-t-elle, pas très convaincue que sa cohabitation avec Malfoy se déroulerait sans encombre.

Il pouvait être tellement agaçant, quand il s'y mettait !

\- Personne n'a jamais regretté d'avoir passé la nuit avec un Malfoy, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Essayant d'ignorer sa remarque ambiguë, la brune souhaita une bonne soirée à Luna et salua Neville, tout en exprimant le souhait de le revoir bientôt – mais au vu des regards que son amie et le capitaine des pompiers avaient échangé, Hermione ne doutait pas de le croiser à nouveau en-dehors du contexte professionnel.


	5. 5 Dispute à Notting Hill

**Bonsoir, je vous remercie pour vos reviews (Swangranger, Rose974, Dame Lylith et Cilou) et pour votre fidélité :-) Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire ce 5e chapitre ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : l'Univers HP ne m'appartient pas**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **5\. Dispute à Notting Hill**

Malfoy vivait dans un petit appartement assez luxueux, en plein milieu de Notting Hill.

 _Il n'avait qu'une seule chambre, l'enfoiré._

Hermione s'était mise en colère lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle devrait partager son lit. Elle l'avait accusé de vouloir profiter de la situation, et le jeune homme l'avait regardée comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

 _\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de dormir avec toi, Granger,_ avait-il répondu d'un ton sec _. Je suis insomniaque et je passe la majorité de la nuit sur le canapé, à regarder des programmes télévisés débiles. Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon hospitalité, je ne te retiens pas..._

« _Espèce d'idiote !_ » se répéta Hermione. « _Il te propose de t'héberger et voilà comment tu le remercies !_ »

Après la tirade de Draco, la jeune femme s'était excusée et réfugiée dans la chambre en murmurant un « bonne nuit » qui était resté sans réponse. Elle l'avait insulté sans le vouloir, et elle ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Hermione commençait à prendre conscience que le trouble qui l'envahissait en présence du jeune homme était peut-être à sens unique.

Pendant presque une heure, elle se retourna dans le lit de Draco sans parvenir à s'endormir. Le lit était pourtant confortable et imprégné de l'odeur agréable du jeune homme, mais la culpabilité empêchait Hermione de trouver le sommeil. D'un pas décidé, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre son collègue dans le salon.

\- Tu ne dors toujours pas.

C'était un simple constat de la part de Draco, qui ne tourna même pas la tête pour la regarder, continuant toujours à fixer l'écran de la télévision. Voyant qu'il ne lui était pas complètement hostile, Hermione s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan du télé-achat.

Les lèvres de Draco se retroussèrent légèrement.

\- Tu sais, Granger, à cette heure-ci, c'est soit le télé-achat, soit les films érotiques.

Elle rougit de sa maladresse, ce qui sembla l'amuser encore plus.

\- Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça tout à l'heure, Granger, je... j'ai eu une longue journée, et je ...

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te soupçonner et de t'accuser de tout et de rien.

\- A juste titre. Mon comportement passé n'aide pas vraiment à te mettre en confiance.

\- Il faut que le passé reste derrière nous ! Je... je suis désolée, Malfoy. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Bien sur. Oublions tout, et faisons comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé.

Si la suggestion de Draco fit mal à Hermione, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il suggérait que le fait de dîner ensemble était une erreur, et cela la contraria. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle ne comprenait plus ses propres réactions.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec ton père ?

A peine ces mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche qu'Hermione regretta sa question, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

\- Mon père est un salaud, finit par répondre Malfoy Jr, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours détourné le regard de ses magouilles, mais j'ai récemment fait une découverte qui m'a convaincu de couper définitivement les ponts.

Le regard d'encouragement d'Hermione l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Si mon père a réussi à voler le contrat du centre commercial sous le nez de Rusard Entreprises, c'est parce qu'il a pu proposer un prix beaucoup moins élevé. Il a décidé de commander ses matières premières en Asie, la main d'oeuvre coûte moins cher. Ce sont... ce sont des enfants qui fournissent à mon père tout ce dont il a besoin, avoua Draco, et il les paie une misère ! Ils risquent leur vie tous les jours pour que le grand Lucius Malfoy puisse s'enrichir encore plus, et je ne pourrai jamais prendre la tête d'une entreprise aussi pourrie !

\- C'est... c'est horrible, chuchota Hermione, la gorge nouée.

\- Je sais.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Hermione semblait bouleversée. Il songea qu'elle devait être assez secouée à cause de l'incendie, et qu'elle avec besoin de réconfort. D'un geste mal assuré, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. A sa grande satisfaction, la jeune femme se laissa faire.

\- Et je ne peux rien y changer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Mon père est actionnaire majoritaire, et le reste des parts appartient à ma famille. Je n'aurai ma part qu'à la mort de mon père, mais il va me déshériter, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de venir travailler pour Rusard Entreprises ?

La tête d'Hermione était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Malfoy et ses longs cils lui chatouillaient le cou, ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- Rusard est tout ce que mon père n'est pas et ne sera jamais. Il peut être parfois brusque dans sa manière de parler, ou avoir des accès de mauvaise humeur, mais c'est une personne juste et courageuse. J'ai cru pouvoir tout régler en changeant de job, mais les choses n'ont pas changé. Je suis fichu.

Elle leva vivement la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon père va bientôt tomber : de nombreuses personnes voulaient obtenir ce contrat et elles sont prêtes à tout pour se venger. Quand le scandale éclatera, quand on découvrira qu'il fait travailler des enfants et qu'on le verra comme le monstre qu'il est, tout le monde pensera que moi aussi, j'approuvais son esclavage des temps modernes.

\- Mais tu ne travailles plus pour lui, les gens vont comprendre que tu n'y es pour rien !

Il sourit tristement.

\- J'en doute... L'opinion publique croira que je suis parti pour éviter le scandale avant qu'il n'éclate mais que j'étais impliqué. Ou pire, que c'est moi qui ai « balancé » mon père car je voulais sa place !

\- Mais c'est ... c'est injuste !

\- En effet.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça !

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, murmura le jeune homme.

Draco était triste et ne cherchait plus à le cacher. Ses réparties étaient moins mordantes, et il semblait ailleurs. Désemparée de voir son ancien ennemi dans un état pareil, Hermione suivi son instinct et l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser rapide, timide, et trop court aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Hermione déglutit. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir répondre ?

\- Tu avais l'air tellement triste, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Tu m'as embrassé par pitié ?

\- Non ! C'est juste que... je préfère te voir sourire.

Cette dernière phrase sembla lui faire plaisir car le jeune homme lui fit un véritable sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée... Hermione ?

Il l'avait de nouveau appelée par son prénom, et ce ridicule petit détail fit battre son coeur plus fort.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne un peu compagnie ? proposa-t-elle, étonnée par sa propre audace.

\- Puisque c'est proposé aussi gentiment ... Que préfères-tu regarder ? Comme je te l'ai dit, à cette heure-ci, c'est télé-achat ou film érot...

\- Et si on mettait un dvd ?

Draco rigola, amusé par la réaction d'Hermione qui lui avait coupé la parole lorsqu'il avait mentionné un certain genre de film, mais il céda néanmoins.

\- Va pour un dvd. Je te laisse choisir, ils sont sur l'étagère.

Pendant qu'Hermione choisissait le film, Draco l'observa à la dérobée : elle portait un pyjama trop grand qu'il lui avait prêté, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attirante.

Passer la soirée devant un bon film avec une femme aussi mignonne, intelligente et drôle se rapprochait fortement de sa conception du bonheur.

« _Tu es un Malfoy, Draco, ne l'oublie pas. Ce genre de vie n'est pas pour toi, tu ne mérites pas une fille comme elle_ », tenta-t-il de se raisonner.

Mais lorsqu'Hermione revint vers lui, le dvd à la main et le sourire aux lèvres, Draco se sentit étonnamment heureux.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Le matin suivant, Hermione eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu, sauf qu'au lieu d'être réveillée par un coup de téléphone comme le samedi, elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

« _Tiens, cela ne sonne pas comme d'habitude_ », remarqua-t-elle, encore à moitié dans les vapes.

Quelqu'un bougea à côté d'elle, ce qui la réveilla pour de bon : elle n'était pas chez elle, ce qui expliquait la différence de sonnerie.

\- Malfoy ? Que... qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur le canapé ? s'écria-t-elle en se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

Il étouffa un bâillement.

\- Je suppose qu'on s'est endormis.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive, râla le jeune homme, mal réveillé.

\- Drake, laisse-nous entrer, les paparazzis nous poursuivent !

Sans attendre de réponse, Blaise s'engouffra à l'intérieur, en tirant Ginny par le bras.

\- Hermione ? Tu as dormi... ici ? demanda la rousse en plissant les yeux.

\- Et bien je... Luna ne t'a pas prévenue ? Il y a eu un incendie à l'appartement hier, et Draco a proposé de m'héberger.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, mais je te demandais si tu avais dormi sur ce canapé ?

Ginny désigna du regard les couvertures que les deux ex-ennemis avaient roulées en boule à la va-vite sur un coin du canapé.

\- Je t'aurais cru plus gentleman, Malfoy, tu aurais pu lui laisser ton lit !

\- Ginny, ne t'en fais pas, Draco m'a bien prêté son lit, mais nous n'avons presque pas dormi, cette nuit.

Son amie ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que Blaise éclata de rire. Draco, lui, rougit mais ne dit rien.

\- Ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! reprit Hermione, embarrassée, quand elle comprit le malentendu. Nous avons juste regardé un film. Point.

\- Finalement, notre mariage n'était pas si dingue que ça, chuchota Blaise à Ginny. Ces deux-là sont mal placés pour nous faire la morale.

\- Draco ! cria Hermione, dis à ton imbécile d'ami qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom à son tour, et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cela déclencha chez lui une drôle de sensation.

\- Soyez sympas les gars, arrêtez d'embêter Hermione dès le matin, elle n'a même pas encore eu le temps d'avaler un café !

\- Je vais d'ailleurs aller m'en préparer une tasse. Tu viens, Ginny ?

Son amie hocha la tête et la suivit, laissant les hommes seuls.

\- Alors ? demanda Blaise d'un air énigmatique.

\- Alors quoi?!

\- Est-ce que vous avez ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- Hein ? T'es malade ou quoi ?! On parle de Granger, là !

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, elle t'a appelé par ton prénom !

\- Et alors ?!

\- Mec, cette fille t'a toujours détesté, c'est comme ça depuis des années ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, nous avons regardé un film et nous nous sommes endormis.

Blaise paraissait sceptique.

\- Vous avez dormi tous les deux ensemble, sur ce fauteuil ?

\- Et alors ? demanda le blond, sur la défensive.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait avec sa pire ennemie.

\- Granger n'est plus mon ennemie, c'est ma collègue, et nous devons mettre nos différends de côté, pour le bien de l'entreprise.

\- Pour le bien de l'entreprise, répéta son ami, dubitatif. Si tu le dis... Bon, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un café... Courir pour échapper à ces foutus paparazzis m'a épuisé !

\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de vous lancer dans ce stupide mariage !

Les deux garçons s'avançaient vers la cuisine tout en parlant.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais pu trouver pire, comme femme, avoua Blaise à voix basse, observant Ginny à distance.

\- C'est une Weasley, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais partagé ta haine inexpliquée envers Ron, je te signale ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que tu étais jaloux de l'attention qu'Hermione lui accordait.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries !

Le cri de Malfoy fit sursauter Hermione et Ginny.

\- Vous êtes déjà en train de vous disputer ? demanda la rousse aux deux hommes.

\- Pas du tout, Madame Zabini. J'étais en train de vanter ton incroyable beauté à mon ami, mais je crois qu'il préfère les brunes.

L'ami en question lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, tandis qu'Hermione s'étrangla avec son café.

\- Et si on discutait de la campagne de pub ?

Mentalement, Hermione remercia Draco de changer ainsi de sujet, car elle ne supportait plus les regards intrigués que le « couple » Zabini lui jetait. On aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient lire sur son visage qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Elle avait juste embrassé impulsivement Malfoy, mais personne n'avait besoin d'être au courant...

\- La FireWatch sera un vrai carton, croyez-moi, répondit-elle de sa voix la plus professionnelle.

\- Le mannequin y est pour beaucoup, se vanta Blaise.

\- Ne la ramène pas trop, Zabini.

\- Pourquoi, Malfoy, serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Jaloux de quoi ?

\- Que je sois en train de devenir une superstar, et que je sois marié à une femme sublime !

Hermione et Draco s'attendaient à ce que Ginny proteste en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement mariés, mais elle semblait plutôt flattée du petit jeu auquel Blaise jouait depuis leur arrivée. Inquiète pour son amie, Hermione décida d'avoir une conversation avec Ginny dès qu'elles seraient seules. Peu importe que Blaise n'ait jamais été réellement méchant et qu'il joue son rôle de jeune mari à la perfection, il ne fallait pas que Ginny oublie qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai mariage. _On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux hommes_ , se disait la brune, et encore moins à ces deux-là.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Vers midi, Hermione reçut un appel de Luna et mit le haut-parleur afin que Ginny soit également informée : Neville lui avait assuré que l'appartement était désormais sécurisé. Elles pouvaient revenir chercher les objets personnels qui avaient résisté aux flammes, mais il leur faudrait patienter encore quelques bonnes semaines avant que les ouvriers aient tout remis en état.

Puisqu'elle avait du emménager avec Blaise dans le but de faire croire à leur mariage, Ginny n'avait aucune affaire à récupérer. Elle retourna donc avec son « mari » dans leur maison, tandis qu'Hermione, elle, allait à l'appartement.

Draco avait insisté pour l'accompagner et elle n'avait pas dit non. En réalité, cela lui plaisait d'avoir un homme sur qui compter, un homme qui était là dans les moments difficiles, et Hermione réalisa que, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait devant ses amies, la solitude commençait à lui peser.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Malfoy fit retomber Hermione sur terre.

\- ça va, répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Je suis juste... nostalgique.

Prétendre qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait perdu dans l'incendie était une bonne manière de masquer sa soudaine tristesse lorsqu'elle avait réalisé combien elle était seule. C'était du moins ce qu'Hermione avait pensé, et Draco sembla croire à son excuse.

\- Tu sais, les choses matérielles, ça se remplace. Personne n'a été blessé, c'est le plus important. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il comme Hermione lui lançait un drôle de regard.

\- Depuis quand le grand Draco Malfoy dédaigne-t-il les richesses ?

\- Depuis que j'ai décidé de ne plus toucher un centime d'argent sale.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais... ton appartement est assez luxueux, comment l'as-tu acheté ? Ce n'est pas avec l'argent de ton père ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Je ne l'ai pas acheté... je le loue.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses vivre comme nous, simples mortels, se moqua gentiment la jeune femme. Tes parents avaient du personnel de cuisine quand nous étions enfants, si je me rappelle bien ?

\- C'est fini également, lui avoua-t-il. Je dois me débrouiller seul, ou prendre mes repas au restaurant.

\- Heureusement que les restaurants existent, sinon tu dépérirais, mon pauvre Malfoy.

Son sourire s'élargit, preuve que leur petit jeu l'amusait. Il nota aussi qu'elle l'appelait de nouveau par son nom de famille.

\- C'est pour cela que ma future femme devra absolument pouvoir cuisiner, la provoqua-t-il. Sans mettre le feu à l'appartement.

\- Oh ! s'indigna Hermione, tu n'es qu'un...

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

\- Luna cuisine très bien, d'habitude, se reprit-elle. Le four devait être défectueux.

\- De toute façon, elle n'est plus libre : je crois que bientôt, tu devras l'appeler Mme Londubat.

\- Tu exagères ! Ils viennent à peine de reprendre contact.

\- Le mariage de Ginny et de Blaise leur donnera peut-être des idées...

\- Ne parle pas de malheur !

Les pupilles de Malfoy se rétrécirent.

\- Qu'as-tu contre le mariage, Granger ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à précipiter les choses.

\- Tu es sortie avec Weasley pendant de nombreuses années avant de rompre, et il n'a jamais été question de fiançailles...

Hermione lui jeta un regard méfiant.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- A ton avis ? Pansy est une obsédée des réseaux sociaux ! Elle passe son temps à observer la vie des autres, et je suis malheureusement souvent témoin de ses jacassements interminables.

\- Tu sors avec Pansy ?

Draco se demanda s'il était fatigué ou s'il avait cru percevoir de la déception dans la voix de la jeune femme. Hermione envisageait-elle une relation avec lui ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Elle me suit partout et je n'ai pas le courage de l'envoyer bouler. Elle a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais depuis qu'elle a appris la rupture de mes fiançailles...

\- Tu étais fiancé ? le coupa Hermione, surprise.

\- De mes fiançailles imaginaires avec Astoria, poursuivit Draco, cette chère Pansy a décidé que plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait entre nous.

Il fut étonné par l'éclat de rire d'Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien c'est juste que... je t'imagine poursuivi par Pansy, essayant de te débattre, rigola la brune.

\- Le pire, c'est que c'est réellement arrivé, et que Rogue est entré dans mon bureau lorsqu'elle m'a sauté dessus.

Hermione éclata de rire, laissant même échapper quelques larmes. Draco la trouvait tellement attirante, lorsqu'elle oubliait qui il était, et leurs problèmes passés. Il pourrait presque envisager... Non, il ne fallait pas, c'était impossible...

\- Pansy te laissera peut-être tranquille lorsque tu auras une petite amie officielle.

C'était l'occasion idéale pour Draco, s'il désirait se lancer. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, il lui suffisait d'avancer, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et d'oublier tous ses problèmes : son travail, son père, le faux mariage de son meilleur ami,... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela, réalisa-t-il soudain. Hermione méritait mieux que la vie qu'il avait à lui offrir.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour les relations sérieuses, se força-t-il à répondre. Et de toute façon, je suis mieux tout seul.

Elle avait vivement tourné la tête, faisant semblant d'être absorbée par la préparation de sa valise, mais Draco avait vu les traits de la jeune femme s'affaisser. Elle l'avait embrassé la veille et il s'était laissé faire, et voilà qu'il lui faisait comprendre qu'il était très bien tout seul, il y avait de quoi se vexer ! Mais Draco savait qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne, et qu'une femme comme Hermione méritait mieux. Le jeune homme était convaincu que tous les Malfoy étaient mauvais, c'était dans leurs gênes. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, il resterait toujours un Malfoy.

\- Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout récupéré, du moins le plus important, finit par dire Hermione d'une voix neutre. Je vais dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit, j'irai chez mes parents demain.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester chez moi ?

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, mon vieux ? Tu essaies de t'éloigner d'elle et voilà que tu l'invites à rester ?!_ »

Hermione semblait décontenancée par son attitude et par les signaux contradictoires qu'il lui envoyait.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, mais comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, tu seras mieux tout seul.

\- Je... je ne parlais pas de toi, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue.

« _En fait si, je parlais de toi, mais je ne veux plus voir cet air triste sur ton visage. La vérité, c'est que... je ne te mérite pas_ », pensa le blond.

\- Peu importe de qui tu parlais, j'ai très bien compris le message, rétorqua-t-elle en soulevant son bagage.

\- Laisse-moi au moins porter ta valise, proposa Draco lorsqu'il furent sortis de l'appartement, mais Hermione s'entêta et préféra la porter elle-même.

\- Bon... on se voit demain au bureau... salut, Malfoy, dit-elle sèchement en montant dans le taxi qui venait d'arriver, plantant ainsi le jeune homme sur le trottoir.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, chuchota-t-il en regardant le taxi s'éloigner, mais Draco se demanda qui il voulait convaincre.


	6. 6 Les malheurs du Dr Potter

**Bonsoir, me revoilà déjà avec le chapitre 6 ;-) Pour info il y en aura 8 au total, et je posterai probablement l'épilogue en même temps que le chapitre 8 (sauf si d'ici-là le chapitre est rallongé suite à mes corrections)**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews Dame Lylith, Swangranger, Cicidy et Mama. Je sais que cette histoire est assez courte et que les évènements s'enchaînent rapidement, mais comme je l'ai dit dans le 1er chapitre c'est mon 1er Dramione, j'ai préféré écrire une mini-fiction plutôt que de me lancer dans un projet énorme qui n'aurait peut-être jamais abouti :-)**

 **Je vous laisse donc lire un de mes chapitres préférés, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : l'Univers HP ne m'appartient pas.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **6\. Les malheurs du Dr Potter**

Le Docteur Harry Potter était d'ordinaire une personne très calme. Ses patients l'appréciaient pour sa gentillesse, son extrême patience, et la douceur naturelle de son caractère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait appris que Ginny s'était mariée à Las Vegas avec cet imbécile de Blaise Zabini, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

 **Flash-back**

 _\- JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS LE TUER !_

 _\- Calme-toi, Harry, ou je vais commencer à regretter de t'avoir appelé._

 _\- Ron, ce type le fait exprès pour me provoquer ! Lui et sa bande m'ont toujours détesté, et toi aussi ! Je suis sur qu'il veut monter ta soeur contre toi !_

 _\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, grogna son ami dans le combiné du téléphone, mais tu l'as quand même trompée, ma soeur, alors évite de me parler d'elle !_

 _\- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry, brusquement calmé. Je me suis excusé des centaines de fois auprès d'elle et auprès de toi également. Je n'aurais jamais du boire autant, mais on venait de fêter la réussite d'une opération délicate. Sans tout cet alcool, ce baiser n'aurait jamais eu lieu..._

 _Ron soupira._

 _\- Je veux simplement que ma soeur soit heureuse, Harry, avec ou sans toi. Bien sur, j'aurais préféré que les choses marchent entre vous, tu es mon meilleur ami... Je ne veux que le bonheur de Ginny, mais avoir Zabini pour beau-frère, c'est trop me demander !_

 _Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole._

 _\- Ecoute, je vais te laisser et essayer de joindre Hermione. Elle doit être au courant puisqu'elle vit avec Ginny._

 _\- Elle risque d'être en colère, répondit Harry à l'autre bout du fil. Les choses ne sont plus pareilles entre nous depuis... l'incident._

 _\- Depuis que tu as trompé ma soeur, rectifia Ron. Tu connais Hermione, elle s'enflamme vite pour ses amis._

 _\- J'aimerais qu'on retrouve notre ancienne complicité, dit tristement Harry._

 _\- Moi aussi, mais les choses ont changé, tu le sais. La vie nous a tous éloignés..._

 _\- Je lui téléphonerai quand le problème du mariage de Ginny sera reglé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

 _\- Ron, ils ne peuvent pas sérieusement se marier ! Ta mère va faire une crise cardiaque quand elle va l'apprendre !_

 _Le roux grimaça._

 _\- Je n'en suis pas aussi certain. Ma mère sera probablement ravie que sa fille unique se fasse passer la bague au doigt. Elle a été tellement déçue lorsqu'Hermione et moi avons rompu, ainsi que Ginny et toi._

 _\- Peut-être, mais le mariage à Las Vegas doit être validé pour être valable dans un autre état ou pays, il faut les empêcher de faire les démarches avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Ron, tu ne veux pas d'un Zabini pour beau-frère !_

 _\- Ah ça non, alors !_

 _\- Tu vois ! Appelle Hermione, et demande-lui son aide. Je suis sur qu'elle est d'accord avec nous, ce mariage est ridicule !_

 _\- Tu as raison, approuva Ron, à nouveau énervé. Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma famille ! J'appelle Hermione, à tout à l'heure !_

 _Malheureusement pour Harry, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il le souhaitait : Ron lui avait par la suite envoyé un message disant qu'il était trop tard, le mariage était officiel, ils ne pouvaient plus rien y changer. Furieux, Harry avait tenté de rappeler son ami toute la journée mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu – il voulait éviter d'entendre les remontrances d'Harry et ses regrets d'avoir trompé sa soeur. Le Dr Potter avait été d'une humeur exécrable tout le reste de la semaine, et cela ne s'était pas calmé avec le temps._

 **Fin du flash-back**

\- Tiens tiens, ce ne serait pas ce cher Docteur Potter, alias le bourreau des coeurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Parkinson ?

\- Je suis simplement passée rendre visite à ma mère, elle se fait refaire le nez pour la 5ème fois...

\- Ravi de l'entendre, dit Harry d'un air sarcastique. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mes patients m'attendent...

Un sourire provocateur apparut sur les lèvres de Pansy.

\- Tes patients, ou les infirmières ?

\- La ferme, Parkinson ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Dommage. J'ai découvert des informations qui auraient pu t'intéresser, mais puisque tu me demandes de la fermer... tant pis !

Et elle s'éloigna, ravie de son petit effet. Harry s'empressa de la rattraper et vint se placer devant elle.

\- Quel genre d'information ?

\- Trop tard, Potter. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler

Agacé, il se massa les tempes en soupirant.

\- Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

\- Que tu m'aides à récupérer Draco.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais Draco était fiancé à Astoria. Sauf que la récente brouille au sein de la joyeuse famille Malfoy a convaincu Papa Greengrass que Draco ne méritait pas sa fille. Je suis allée annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Draco chez Rusard Entreprises, mais il n'a pas eu l'air très emballé.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans, objecta Harry.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, Potter ! Comme je te le disais, Draco m'a rejetée, et je ne vois qu'une seule explication à cela... il a craqué sur quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Et alors ?

Pansy poussa un profond soupir.

\- Potter, Potter, Potter... Si tu sortais de temps en temps de cet hôpital et que tu avais un semblant de vie sociale, tu saurais qu'Hermione a été engagée elle aussi chez Rusard Entreprises...

Elle laissa volontairement ses paroles en suspens, le temps qu'Harry assimile ce qu'elle venait de dire et qu'il comprenne ses insinuations.

\- Tu es complètement malade, Parkinson ! Hermione et Malfoy ? C'est... c'est... c'est contre-nature !

\- Ton ex a bien épousé Blaise...

\- C'est différent ! s'énerva Harry. Ce Zabini a du lui retourner la tête avec son physique de play-boy et son argent. Mais Hermione... non, ce n'est pas possible, Hermione ne se laisserait jamais embobiner par ce crétin !

\- Hé, Draco n'est pas un crétin !

Harry fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Je pensais que tu lui en voulais de t'avoir rejetée ?

\- Il ne m'a pas rejetée, corrigea Pansy. C'est cette sorcière d'Hermione qui l'a ensorcelé !

\- Ne parle pas d'Hermione comme ça !

\- Bon, c'est d'accord ou pas ?

\- D'accord pour quoi ?

\- Pour essayer de les séparer ! Il est hors de question que mon Draco se fasse prendre dans les filets de cette...

\- Parkinson ! coupa Harry.

\- ça va, ça va, j'arrête d'insulter Granger. Alors, marché conclu ?

Il hésita un bref instant, avant de prendre sa décision. Que Ginny ait osé épouser Blaise l'avait déjà mis hors de lui, mais si Malfoy réussissait à piéger Hermione également, ni Harry ni Ron ne pourraient l'accepter. De plus, s'il réussissait à sauver Hermione des manigances de Malfoy, cela contribuerait peut-être à sauver leur amitié.

\- C'est d'accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord.

\- On se voit ce soir, je passe te chercher à 20h00.

\- Hein ?! s'écria Harry. Pour quoi faire ?

Pansy prit un air innocent.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Ce soir a lieu une soirée privée pour le lancement de la FireWatch, dans les bureaux de Rusard Entreprises. J'ai réussi à convaincre Draco de me filer une invitation, il m'a demandé de venir avec un cavalier, probablement pour se débarrasser de moi...

\- Et le cavalier, c'est moi, devina Harry.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas si bête, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu devenir médecin, se moqua Pansy. Réfléchis, Potter, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour s'immiscer dans leur relation !

\- Bon, très bien, rendez-vous ce soir à 20h00. Tu connais mon adresse ?

Elle sourit avec fierté.

\- Je sais tout sur tout le monde, Potter. Absolument tout.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Quand elle était nerveuse, Hermione aimait se relaxer en lisant un bon roman. Cependant, le genre de stress qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui lui semblait insurmontable, peu importe le nombre de livres qui pourraient lui passer entre les mains. Et ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit revenue vivre chez ses parents dans sa chambre d'adolescente depuis une semaine et qu'elle devait faire 2h00 de train matin et soir pour se rendre au travail, ni celui qu'elle ignorait royalement Draco lorsqu'elle le croisait au bureau depuis leur conversation à l'appartement, qui la mettrait de bonne humeur.

Rusard avait décidé de donner une pré-soirée privée pour le lancement de la FireWatch. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas encore de LA grande soirée, c'était tout de même un événement important où une bonne partie de la presse serait conviée. Malgré l'insistance de son patron, Hermione avait refusé d'amener un cavalier, prétextant qu'elle devait rester 100% disponible pour veiller au bon déroulement de la soirée, ce qui avait convaincu Rusard. En réalité, la première personne à laquelle elle avait pensé pour l'accompagner était Malfoy, mais elle préférait encore se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'admettre.

Hermione avait obtenu une invitation pour Luna, qui avait demandé à Neville de l'accompagner : ce dernier avait accepté, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Quant à Ginny, elle devait continuer à jouer les épouses modèles - Hermione soupçonnait que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec son amie de sa relation avec Blaise, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement repousser ce moment.

En ce qui concernait Draco, la jeune femme ne savait pas du tout qui serait sa cavalière.

« _Probablement Pansy, même si cela ne me regarde pas_ », avait-elle songé en terminant de se maquiller, face à sa coiffeuse, quelques heures plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, Malfoy venait de traverser la salle, qui était déjà bondée, deux coupes de champagne à la main.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très détendue, Granger.

\- C'est parce que je ne le suis pas. Au fait, si tu cherches Pansy, je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Pansy ?

\- Ce n'est pas ta cavalière ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard en direction des deux verres.

\- Cette coupe est pour toi. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'un petit remontant.

\- Oh ! Et bien... merci.

\- Et je suis venu seul, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes. C'est une soirée importante pour nous tous, nous devons rester concentrés.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Malfoy ! Si seulement nos « jeunes mariés » pouvaient suivre ton exemple...

Il sourit.

\- Ils s'amusent, c'est leur droit, après tout.

\- Peut-être, mais ils risquent de mettre la campagne en péril, lui chuchota Hermione à l'oreille car il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux et personne ne devait savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un faux mariage. Et puis...

\- Et puis quoi ?

Hermione poussa un soupir.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas le répéter à Blaise.

\- Répéter quoi ?

\- Malfoy !

\- D'accord, je ne dirai rien à Blaise. Bon, alors, tu m'expliques ?

Avec hésitation, elle se décida à lui répondre.

\- Je crois, expliqua Hermione toujours à voix basse, que Ginny est en train de tomber amoureuse de Blaise. Elle ne m'a rien dit mais c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies et je la connais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit blessée.

Hermione scruta le visage de Draco à la recherche du moindre signe de moquerie, ou du moindre sarcasme, mais elle ne distingua sur ses traits qu'une intense réflexion.

\- Ecoute... je ne pense pas que l'on doive intervenir, Granger. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

\- Oui mais...

\- Danse avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout le monde nous regarde, danse avec moi si tu veux que cette conversation semble naturelle.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'eux et constata que leur conversation animée, bien que chuchotée, commençait à attirer les regards.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, convint Hermione en se laissant entraîner dans les bras de son cavalier forcé.

Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, Hermione trouvait que Draco était un danseur remarquable.

« _Il doit avoir assisté à des dizaines de bals depuis son enfance_ »

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je mette Ginny en garde ?

De la main gauche, Draco repoussa une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione pour dégager son oreille, tandis qu'il posait l'autre main sur le bas de son dos.

\- Parce que, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, Ginny ne court aucun danger.

Un frisson involontaire parcourut la jeune femme : en ce moment-même, c'était plutôt elle qui était en danger. En danger de tomber sous le charme de Malfoy !

\- Disons que... cela dépend du point de vue, répondit Hermione à voix basse. C'est mon amie, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

\- Blaise est mon ami, je sais qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Ginny volontairement. S'il se rend compte qu'elle craque sur lui et qu'il ne la repousse pas, c'est que ses sentiments sont réciproques.

\- Mais il ne s'est peut-être pas encore rendu compte de ce que Ginny ressent !

Malfoy dévoila une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. La jeune femme songea qu'elle l'avait vu très souvent sourire depuis le début de la soirée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle était déboussolée par son comportement. Ne l'avait-il pas rejetée, quelques jours plus tôt ?

\- Tous les hommes ne sont pas des imbéciles, Granger. La plupart d'entre nous est capable de distinguer l'alchimie et l'attirance entre deux personnes.

\- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce qui sortit de la gorge d'Hermione. Elle osait à peine regarder Draco, ne sachant plus comment réagir à ses allusions et ses changements d'humeur. Ironiquement, la personne qui lui permit de mettre fin à ce moment gênant fût justement celle qui avait été mentionnée au début de leur conversation.

\- Pansy ? Harry ? Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama Hermione, sans toutefois se libérer de l'étreinte de son cavalier.

\- ça se voit Granger, non ? On danse, comme Draco et toi ! répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle rougit, car Harry lui avait lancé un regard surpris lorsqu'il l'avait vue en train de danser avec leur ancien ennemi, et il fusillait maintenant Malfoy des yeux.

\- Je lui ai donné deux invitations, expliqua Draco en ignorant délibérément le « couple » qui venait d'arriver. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle nous amènerait le grand Potter en personne !

\- La ferme, Malfoy ! répondit Harry.

\- ça suffit ! cria Hermione, en les regardant avec colère, l'un après l'autre. Cette soirée est très importante et je ne laisserai personne la gâcher !

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, Hermione, répondit Harry, penaud. Je suis ravi que ta soirée soit un tel succès.

La jeune femme sourit à son ami, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas « ma » soirée, mais merci Harry, répondit-elle, touchée par ses excuses.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

\- Hé bien je...

Hermione sentit les mains de Draco se serrer autour de sa taille avec possessivité. Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes hommes semblèrent se défier du regard, et ni Harry ni Draco ne baissa les yeux.

\- Juste une danse, céda Hermione, pressée de mettre fin à la querelle naissante. Ensuite, je dois me remettre au travail, il y a un tas de journalistes qui veulent m'interroger

\- Cool, tu me raconteras ça en dansant, proposa Harry à la prenant par la main.

\- Je crois qu'il ne reste que toi et moi, conclut Pansy en venant se blottir contre son nouveau cavalier. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, ajouta-t-elle comme Draco observait les deux autres d'un air mauvais, il ne va pas la manger, ta Granger !

Elle avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait pour attirer son attention et elle le savait.

\- Ce n'est pas « ma » Granger ! Pourquoi as-tu amené Potter ici ? Pour m'énerver ?

\- Si tu es jaloux que je sois venue avec Potter, il fallait me proposer d'être ta cavalière, rétorqua Pansy avec un clin d'oeil sans cesser de danser.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de renifler avec mépris. La musique continuait à les bercer, mais c'était Pansy qui menait la danse : Draco ne semblait pas très motivé, il se laissait simplement guider par les mouvements de son amie.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne te reconnais plus, Draco !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il fit son célèbre rire moqueur.

\- Parce que tu croyais me connaître, Pansy ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien du tout !

\- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, je te connais et tu le sais ! Tu es un coureur de jupons, Draco, tu l'as toujours été.

\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais mise dans mon lit ?

\- Parce que tu ne me vois que comme une amie.

Il la regarda avec surprise, puis secoua la tête.

\- Pansy, si tu sais que je ne te verrai jamais comme autre chose qu'une amie, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à faire tout ce cinéma ? Quel est l'intérêt de venir chez Rusard Entreprise et de me sauter dessus, ou de me harceler pour que je t'invite à ce bal et y venir accompagnée de Potter ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que ça m'amuse. Et parce que... tu me manques, Drake, murmura-t-elle en frottant sa joue sur le torse du jeune homme. Blaise est marié, toi tu as ton nouveau boulot... Je me sens seule ! Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, mais je... je me suis habituée à ce petit jeu, à te poursuivre jusqu'à te mettre hors de toi. Et puis, sois honnête : si je ne te poursuivais pas sans arrêt, est-ce que tu me donnerais encore souvent de tes nouvelles ?

Désarçonné, il ne répondit pas.

\- Ton amitié me manque, ajouta-t-elle tristement. Peu importe que tu ne m'aimes pas, je n'ai simplement plus envie que tu me mettes à l'écart comme tu l'as fait ces derniers mois !

\- J'ai beaucoup changé, Pansy, répondit-il doucement. Et je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécies cette nouvelle facette de ma personnalité.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir avant d'avoir essayé, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison.

Ils continuèrent à danser en silence, pendant un long moment, avant que Pansy ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors comme ça, toi et Granger..

\- Il n'y a rien entre Granger et moi !

\- Tu parles ! Tu es incapable de la quitter des yeux pendant 30 secondes !

\- Pansy, ne me mets pas de mauvaise humeur...

\- Comme tu veux, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Mais de vrais amis devraient tout se dire.

\- Vraiment ? Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu as amené Potter ici !

\- Tu en es sur ? Parce que ça ne va pas te plaire...

\- Dis toujours.

\- Très bien... Je ne voulais pas venir seule, et je voulais attirer ton attention : j'ai dit à Potter que Granger et toi vous étiez rapprochés et que je voulais te récupérer. Il n'a pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter mon invitation. Hermione et lui sont moins proches qu'avant, mais il ne veut pas qu'elle fasse une énorme erreur en tombant amoureuse de toi.

\- Pansy ! Personne n'a le droit de se mêler de la vie amoureuse des autres !

Et il était bien placé pour le savoir, vu qu'il venait de faire un sermon à Hermione sur le même sujet, concernant Blaise et Ginny.

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione avaient pratiquement la même conversation.

\- Alors comme ça, Pansy et toi...

Harry grimaça.

\- Je suis un imbécile, Hermione. Elle a voulu me piéger, et je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

Elle lui fit un sourire indulgent.

\- Tu avais quand même de bonnes raisons de venir ici, non ?

\- C'est vrai... je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas tombée dans les filets de Malfoy. On ne se voit plus beaucoup, Hermione. Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour ce que j'ai fait à Ginny, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à me pardonner un jour, mais je ne veux surtout pas perdre ton amitié.

\- Moi non plus, Harry, soupira-t-elle. Mais... tu ne crois pas que ta présence ici ne va pas arranger les choses entre Ginny et toi ?

\- Je ne ferai aucune scène, je te le promets.

\- J'espère que ta cavalière en fera autant, répondit-elle en désignant Pansy du regard.

Harry suivit des yeux le couple qui dansait non loin d'eux, sur la piste.

\- Hermione... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Elle acquiesça la tête en silence, devinant ce que son ami allait lui demander.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Malfoy et toi ?

Hermione prit le temps de peser ses mots avant de répondre.

\- Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais il a changé, Harry. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il a été horrible avec nous pendant toute notre enfance mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une toute autre personne !

\- Pansy n'avait donc pas tort, il y a bien quelque chose entre vous...

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Parfois, nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre, puis il s'éloigne de moi et se referme. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni ce qu'il veut.

\- La situation m'a l'air d'être bien compliquée.

\- Elle l'est, répondit Hermione, découragée. Il faut juste que je réussisse à le faire sortir de ma tête !

\- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite car il se dirige droit vers nous.

\- Hein, quoi qu'est-ce que...

Sa cavalière n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Malfoy était déjà près d'eux.

\- Potter, tu permets ?

Harry regarda Hermione, qui regarda à son tour Draco puis Pansy.

\- On se voit plus tard, Harry, répondit-elle doucement, sa main dans celle de Draco.

Ils se remirent à danser en silence, mais la jeune femme ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, Granger, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est parce que j'essaie de ne pas ruiner cette soirée en me disputant avec toi.

Il la fit tourner sur elle même, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

\- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison nous disputerions-nous ?

\- Parce que tu commences à m'énerver avec tes sautes d'humeur ! explosa-t-elle.

\- Mes sautes d'humeur ?

\- Ne joue pas les imbéciles, Malfoy ! J'en ai assez de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec toi.

\- Continue à danser sur tes deux pieds comme tu le fais maintenant, tu te débrouilles très bien, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Les choses étaient plus simples quand tu me détestais, murmura-t-elle, blottie contre son épaule.

Draco s'immobilisa.

\- Tu crois que je ne te déteste plus ?

\- Franchement, Malfoy, si tu me détestais, est-ce que tu danserais avec moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais invitée au restaurant ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissée t'embrasser ?

Hermione releva la tête pour l'observer, attendant une réponse claire de sa part. Malheureusement pour elle, ils furent interrompus par la voix de Rusard qui résonna dans le micro.

\- Veuillez applaudir comme il se doit les deux personnes sans lesquelles cette soirée n'aurait jamais eu lieu : Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy !

Un énorme projecteur éclaira le « couple », qui cessa immédiatement de danser et s'éloigna à une distance respectable. Comme Rusard les invitait le rejoindre sur l'estrade, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

\- Ces deux-là iront loin ! prédit Rusard avec enthousiasme, tandis que la foule applaudit à nouveau les deux employés.

\- Merci à tous, dit timidement Hermione en saluant la foule d'un mouvement de la tête. Malf... Draco et moi sommes très fiers que ce projet soit une telle réussite ! Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans vous tous !

\- Hermione est trop modeste, intervint le jeune homme. C'est grâce à elle si ce projet a pu aboutir.

Quelqu'un siffla dans l'assemblée, et Hermione se sentit rougir sous les compliments. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait la détester, Malfoy agissait pourtant de manière totalement opposée.

\- N'oublions pas de féliciter Mr et Mme Zabini, ajouta sans réfléchir Hermione, pour faire dévier la conversation sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Tandis que des « bravo », des « félicitations » et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, Hermione remarqua que Ginny rayonnait de plaisir, tandis qu'Harry serrait les poings avec colère. Heureusement, Luna attrapa le regard d'Hermione, et elles se comprirent immédiatement : il fallait désamorcer la situation avant qu'une dispute éclate.

\- Harry, tu danses avec moi ? demanda gentiment Luna en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

\- Luna, Harry est MON cavalier ! rétorqua Pansy avec une possessivité qui la surprit elle-même.

\- Je te prête le mien, si tu veux.

\- Qui est ton cavalier ? Le grand, là-bas ? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air pas mal, admit la jeune femme, avant de se figer. Mais... Londubat, c'est bien toi?

\- En chair et en muscles, répondit-il avec humour en les rejoignant. Tu viens, Parkinson ?

Elle regarda sa main tendue pendant quelques secondes, avant de céder.

\- Très bien, mais juste une danse, je n'ai pas fini ma conversation avec Potter !

\- Viens, Harry, allons plus loin.

\- Merci, Luna, murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils furent à distance de l'étrange duo formé par Neville et Pansy. Je crois que sans ton intervention, je serais monté sur scène pour casser la figure de Zabini !

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, Harry. Il s'agit de ton ex, mais Ginny semble parfaitement heureuse avec Blaise.

\- Je le sais, Luna, mais cela me rend malade !

\- Est-ce que... Puis-je te poser une question... personnelle ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Depuis quand n'es-tu pas sorti avec une fille ?

Le jeune réfléchit, puis fit une grimace.

\- Hé bien, ma première sortie officielle avec une fille depuis ma rupture avec Ginny, c'est ce soir. Avec Pansy.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, essaie d'oublier que Ginny et Blaise sont dans cette pièce. Le discours est terminé, la musique a repris, profite de ta soirée et de ta cavalière.

\- Luna ! Je te rappelle que c'est Pansy, ma cavalière !

\- Et alors ? Dans la vie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car Pansy débarqua en plein milieu de leur conversation.

\- Bon ça suffit, je n'ai plus envie de danser avec Londubat ! geignit la jeune femme. Il a peut-être pris du muscle, mais il est toujours aussi maladroit ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me marcher sur les pieds !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Luna en toute innocence. Pourtant, il n'a jamais marché sur les miens quand on dansait.

Tandis que Pansy fulminait et répétait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, Neville entraina Luna plus loin pour danser leur slow en toute tranquillité.

\- Parkinson, arrête de te plaindre, ils sont partis.

\- Oh ! Quel espèce de... Et ça te fait rire, en plus ?

\- Non, répondit Harry en ravalant son fou rire.

\- Cette soirée est une vraie catastrophe, je n'aurais jamais du venir ici !

\- Tu ne t'es pas réconciliée avec Malfoy ?

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tort, Pansy se calma.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Cela en valait la peine, finalement.

\- Puisque tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je suppose que tu vas me planter là ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerais bien rester encore un peu... et danser avec toi, si tu veux bien.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce que Potter venait de dire.

\- Je n'ai tout de même pas mis un smoking pour m'en aller au bout d'une heure ! ajouta Harry comme elle ne répondait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, cette robe m'a coûté une fortune. Allez viens Potter, lui ordonna-t-elle en l'entrainant sur la piste de danse.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Luna les observait d'un air satisfait.

\- Est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de jouer les entremetteuses, par hasard ? demanda Neville en rigolant.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien fait, répondit tranquillement Luna. C'est le destin !

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais, je trouve que parfois, il faut un peu le forcer, le destin, si on veut obtenir ce qu'on veut.

\- Tu ne ferais pas allusion au fait que tu as volontairement marché sur les pieds de Pansy pour que je danse à nouveau avec toi ?

Amusé, il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- ça se pourrait bien, Luna.

Hermione et Draco, quant à eux, buvaient une énième coupe de champagne pour se donner du courage. La soirée était loin d'être terminée, et ils étaient dans la crainte qu'une dispute éclate à tout moment.

\- Je crois que Luna a réussi à calmer Harry. Il danse de nouveau avec Pansy.

\- Pansy et Potter... C'est la soirée la plus bizarre à laquelle j'ai assisté, répondit Draco. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu des choses dans les soirées où Blaise m'entrainait...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! cria Hermione en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te raconter quoi que ce soit, innocente petite Granger, rigola-t-il.

Son ton moqueur ne plut pas à Hermione qui, sous les effets de l'alcool, la chaleur et la fatigue, songea que si Malfoy l'avait repoussée, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne la croyait pas assez « décoincée » pour lui plaire.

\- Viens avec moi, déclara-t-elle en tirant Malfoy par le bras.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il la suivit néanmoins, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans une pièce qui faisait office de vestiaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Hermione lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, ébahi, après avoir mis fin au baiser.

\- Moi aussi, je peux être libérée, Draco, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'est pour ça que tu as changé d'avis, pas vrai ? Notre premier baiser était trop chaste, tu me prends toujours pour une gamine sans aucune expérience !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je peux être comme Pansy, ou comme Ginny, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis peut-être plus discrète, mais je n'en suis pas moins une vraie femme.

\- Hermione...

Elle l'attrapa par sa cravate, complètement désinhibée par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

\- Draco... Embrasse-moi. Je veux que tu m'embrasses comme tu embrasserais une vraie femme.

Son regard était suppliant, et l'alcool aidant, Draco songea qu'un petit baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

D'un geste décidé, il attrapa la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le corps de la jeune femme se pressa contre le sien, et Draco eut beaucoup de mal à se limiter au baiser. Tandis qu'Hermione lui caressait le dos, il fit glisser ses mains de sa tête jusqu'aux fesses de la jeune femme et les empoigna. Leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus intime, lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Aucun des deux ne semblait se souvenir qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public, et qu'ils étaient en train de dépasser les limites. Au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à lui enlever sa chemise, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Rogue totalement éberlué.

\- Je... hum... je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que... je reviendrai plus tard, bafouilla-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

\- Là, je crois qu'on est fichus, soupira Draco en reprenant ses esprits, avant de refermer les boutons de sa chemise. Rogue ne va pas se gêner pour le raconter à tout le monde !

\- Je... je suis désolée, Malfoy, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir.

\- Ecoute, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de discuter de tout cela demain, à tête reposée. Nous avons pas mal bu et la soirée n'est pas terminée, nous avons encore certaines obligations. Mais je veux que tu saches, Hermione, que je t'ai toujours considérée comme une vraie femme.

Elle acquiesça en rougissant.

\- Tu... tu as raison, bafouilla-t-elle. On en discutera demain. Je... j'y vais la première ?

\- Si tu veux.

Draco songea que ses précautions pour revenir séparément dans la salle étaient inutiles car Rogue avait peut-être déjà fait circuler l'information, mais il se garda bien de le lui dire.

Demain était un autre jour. Pour le moment, ils ne devaient songer qu'à la réussite de la soirée.

Oui, demain était un autre jour, mais le destin nous joue parfois de mauvais tours...


	7. 7 Quand la réalité nous rattrape

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! La fin de cette mini-fiction approche à grands pas :-)**

 **Encore merci Swangranger et Dame Lylith pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes de passage sur mon histoire ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : l'Univers HP ne m'appartient pas**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **7\. Quand la réalité nous rattrape.**

La soirée avait été un véritable succès, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Hermione avait serré des dizaines de mains, rencontré des tas de personnes influentes et même reçu quelques propositions d'emploi. Elle avait gardé toutes les cartes de visite qu'elle avait reçues, promettant de reprendre contact à la fin de son contrat chez Rusard Entreprises. Et surtout, il y avait eu ce baiser inoubliable avec Malfoy – d'ailleurs, elle en tremblait encore. Hermione avait hâte de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour renouveler l'expérience.

De bonne humeur, elle poussa la porte d'entrée du bâtiment le lendemain matin presque en sifflant. Les jumelles Patil se tenaient près du bureau de l'entrée, la mine sombre.

\- Padma ? Parvati ? Vous en faites une tête ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, profondément embêtées.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, Hermione ? lui demanda Parvati, en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Padma saisit un journal sur le bureau et le lui tendit.

\- Tous les journaux de ce matin ne parlent que de ça, murmura-t-elle.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbée dans sa lecture.

« **SCANDALE CHEZ LES MALFOY : LUCIUS EMPLOIE DE JEUNES ESCLAVES EN ASIE.**

 **Draco cachait-il les sombres secrets de son père ?** »

\- Il y en a un tas d'autres dans le même genre, précisa Parvati.

\- Il faut que je voie Malfoy, tout de suite, déclara Hermione en voulant s'en aller, mais les jumelles la suivirent dans le couloir.

\- Mais... il n'est plus là, Hermione, murmura Padma. Il est parti.

La brune stoppa net.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Draco a donné sa démission ce matin-même. Mr Rusard lui avait pourtant dit qu'il se fichait de ces mensonges, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Il est... parti ? répéta Hermione, hébétée.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolées, Hermione.

\- Il est parti, dit à nouveau la jeune femme d'une voix faible, avant de laisser les jumelles et de courir se réfugier dans son propre bureau.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'abri des regards indiscrets, la porte bien fermée à clé, la jeune femme s'autorisa à verser une larme de colère. Draco avait tout quitté sans la prévenir alors qu'ils avaient été si proches, la veille, pendant la soirée. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenue ?

Avec répugnance, elle alluma son ordinateur portable et consulta en ligne la version numérique des principaux journaux londoniens : ils affichaient tous à la une, sans exception, le scandale qui venait d'entacher la réputation de la famille Malfoy. Hermione poussa une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit sur son écran la photo de Draco et elle au restaurant, qui avait été prise par le paparazzi, juste avant l'incendie.

« _Malfoy Jr et sa dernière conquête, Hermione Granger_ », disait la légende sous la photo.

Furieuse, elle tapa rageusement du poing sur le bureau, avant de se ressaisir.

\- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, s'ordonna-t-elle. Malfoy a peut-être agi comme un crétin en prenant la fuite sans te prévenir, mais il a besoin de ton aide !

En dépit de la situation catastrophique, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : elle continuait à l'appeler « Malfoy ». Malgré leur baiser. Malgré leur nouvelle complicité. Malgré leur intimité de la veille. Hermione se promit de l'appeler dorénavant par son prénom. Enfin, quand elle aurait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, car elle n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone et elle n'osait pas se présenter à son appartement sans l'appeler avant.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Draco, murmura-t-elle avec conviction tout en composant un message sur son téléphone portable. On ne se débarrasse pas d'Hermione Granger aussi facilement !

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Si j'avais su que tes mains étaient aussi douces, je t'aurais épousée avant, soupira Blaise avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

\- Alors il n'y a que mon corps qui t'intéresse ? répondit Ginny, un sourcil relevé.

Elle était assise sur le lit, à califourchon sur le dos de son « mari », et elle le massait avec de l'huile pour le corps.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rigola le jeune homme.

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapidement retourné pour se retrouver sous elle, face à face.

\- Tu es aussi tellement drôle et intelligente.

Lentement, il glissa le bras autour de la jeune femme pour l'attirer vers lui, puis il l'embrassa.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait... dire la vérité à Hermione et Draco ? murmura Ginny. Cette situation me met mal à l'aise.

\- Moi, ce qui me met mal à l'aise, c'est que tu évoques nos meilleurs amis alors qu'on est pratiquement nus... quoique non, en fait, un plan à quatre ne serait pas pour me déplaire... aie ! Je plaisante !

Sa chère « épouse » venait de l'assommer avec un énorme oreiller.

\- Je pense qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose, expliqua la rousse. Elle n'arrête pas de me lancer de drôles de regards, comme si elle savait que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. Et comme nous avons décidé de rester discrets pour le moment, je crois qu'elle pense que mes sentiments sont à sens unique et qu'elle a peur que tu me fasses du mal.

\- Vous, les filles, vous avez une sacré imagination, répondit Blaise en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Arrête, je suis sérieuse, je... Mmmm.

\- Tu disais ? demande-t-il sans cesser de l'embrasser, cette fois près de l'oreille.

\- Continue... je... mmmm... je disais que... on devrait... tout leur... tout leur dire.

Blaise redevint alors sérieux.

\- Si tu veux qu'on leur annonce qu'on est vraiment ensemble, alors on le fera, déclara-t-il, mais je te rappelle que c'était ton idée, toute cette comédie.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu avais peur qu'ils pensent que notre relation mettrait toute la campagne en péril...

\- Je sais, répéta-t-elle. Mais j'en ai assez de devoir me cacher et de mentir à tout le monde.

\- Forcément, quand on sort avec un type qui a mon physique, on a envie que ça se sache, plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Les gens pensent que nous sommes mariés, lui rappela-t-elle. Ils savent déjà que je suis celle qui à su « enchaîner l'indomptable », récita-t-elle, répétant ce qu'elle avait lu dans un des journaux qui avaient commenté leur mariage.

\- Montre-moi comment tu me domptes, la provoqua Blaise, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son téléphone portable sonna.

\- Non, ne réponds pas, bouda Blaise comme elle se levait du lit.

\- C'est peut-être important, répondit-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils. C'est un message d'Hermione, elle me demande le numéro de Draco, elle dit que c'est urgent.

Il poussa une exclamation faussement choquée.

\- Nous cacheraient-ils quelque chose, eux-aussi ?

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Je vais appeler Hermione.

\- Mais Gin', on était sur le point de...

\- De rien du tout, on l'a déjà fait quatre fois, aujourd'hui !

\- Justement, ma moyenne est en train de chuter à cause de toi !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, laisse-moi passer cet appel et ensuite, je suis toute à toi.

Blaise lui lança un regard brûlant, avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre pour la laisser discuter tranquillement avec son amie.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit-il lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Merci de m'avoir proposé de passer, lança Hermione en entrant dans la grande maison de Blaise. Je crois que je vais devenir folle !

\- Relax, tout va bien, Hermione. La soirée a été un succès non ?

\- Hey, Hermione, ça va ? l'interrompit Blaise. Ne restez pas là, mesdemoiselles, je suis en train de vous préparer des cocktails dans le salon.

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'un verre, admit-elle en suivant le jeune couple jusqu'au salon.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi voulais-tu le numéro de Malf... de Draco ? se reprit Ginny.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé en venant.

Hermione leur tendit un journal.

\- Le Terrier ? renifla Blaise avec mépris. Qui lit encore ce torchon ?

Sa « femme » lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je te rappelle que mon frère travaille pour ce « torchon ».

\- Désolé, grimaça-t-il, j'avais oublié.

\- Regarde le nom sous l'article, précisa Hermione à voix basse.

La rousse resta muette après la lecture du passage qu'elle venait de lui montrer.

\- Je vais le tuer, Hermione ! Je te le jure !

\- Quoi, encore ? intervint Blaise en attrapant le journal.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son expression était la même que celle de sa femme.

« **LE VRAI VISAGE DES MALFOY ENFIN REVELE AU GRAND JOUR !**

 **Dossier spécial Draco Malfoy : sur les traces d'un père esclavagiste**

Par Ron Weasley »

\- Il y en a encore plein d'autres, expliqua Hermione d'un ton las. C'est à la une de tous les journaux de ce matin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que mon frère tomberait si bas, dit sombrement Ginny, qui se sentit soudain prise de compassion pour Draco. Répéter ce genre de calomnies juste pour l'argent, c'est dégueulasse !

\- Tout n'est pas faux : Lucius emploie effectivement de très jeunes enfants en Asie en les payant une misère. C'est Draco qui me l'avait dit, expliqua-t-elle, en réponse à leur interrogation muette.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu son numéro ? demanda soudain son amie. Tu ne l'as pas vu au bureau, ce matin ?

Hermione les regarda l'un après l'autre.

\- Il... il a donné sa démission, avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas possible, Drake ne ferait jamais...

Sa « femme » posa la main sur son bras pour le faire taire : Hermione était au bord des larmes.

\- Je suis bête, j'ai oublié les glaçons ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Je vais en chercher, je reviens.

D'un signe de tête, Ginny le remercia de leur laisser un peu d'intimité entre filles.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres, tremblantes, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Allez, Hermione, tout va s'arranger, murmura la rousse en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

\- Il est parti, Gin' ! Il aurait pu se débrouiller pour avoir mon numéro s'il voulait me joindre... il n'avait plus envie de me revoir, il est passé à autre chose !

\- Voyons, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Je suis sure qu'il est encore trop bouleversé par cette histoire. Malfoy reviendra, ce n'est pas son genre de prendre la fuite.

Mais Hermione s'entêta.

\- Il est parti sans me dire au revoir, il se fiche de... de mon amitié, répondit-elle en frottant les yeux avec son mouchoir.

La rousse lui lança un regard pénétrant.

\- Tu tenais tant que ça à lui ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Les épaules d'Hermione se figèrent.

\- Je ne... je ne tiens pas à lui, c'est juste que... je comptais sur lui pour la campagne ! s'exclama-t-elle, espérant que Ginny tombe dans le panneau, mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe.

\- On va le faire changer d'avis, lui promit gentiment son amie en lui tapotant sur le bras.

\- Mais je ne veux pas le faire changer d'avis ! la contredit Hermione. Et je ne vais pas non plus lui imposer mon amitié, puisqu'il n'en veut plus. Tant pis, qu'il aille se faire voir !

Son amour-propre était en train de prendre le pas sur sa tristesse : c'était plus facile d'en vouloir à Malfoy pour son abandon, que de ressentir la douleur de son absence.

\- Hermione...

\- Je voulais également vous prévenir que Rusard est à la recherche d'un remplaçant, du moins pour cette campagne de pub-ci, poursuivit son amie, imperturbable.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Rusard ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre, il a investi énormément d'argent dans cette campagne.

La brune jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Zabini, qui revenait avec des glaçons.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment me rendre service, essayez de faire en sorte que votre mariage soit crédible : nous avons déjà assez de problèmes avec le scandale Malfoy.

Hermione était remontée à bloc et retrouvait déjà son entrain habituel.

\- Tu sais, nous..., commença son amie, mais Blaise la coupa.

\- Nous jouerons le jeu, tu peux compter sur Ginny et moi.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir compter sur vous deux... tout le monde n'a pas oublié ses responsabilités professionnelles, ça fait plaisir, déclara-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Hermione...

\- Est-ce que tu veux toujours son numéro ? intervint Blaise.

\- Oui... merci, répondit Hermione après avoir enregistré le numéro dans les contacts de son téléphone portable.

\- Tu vas l'appeler ? l'interrogea Ginny avec intérêt.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Merci, Ginny. Salut, Blaise. Ne me raccompagnez pas, je connais la sortie.

Et elle s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, tandis que le couple échangea un coup d'oeil entendu.

\- Je crois, dit lentement Ginny, que le moment est venu de rendre une petite visite à ton ami Malfoy.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Alors qu'il lui avait semblé vivre un rêve la veille lorsqu'il dansait avec Hermione, puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient presque couché ensemble, la journée du lendemain était en train de tourner au cauchemar pour Draco Malfoy. Tous les journaux du pays affichaient à la une les choquantes révélations dont son père faisait l'objet. Dans la plupart de ces articles, il était traîné dans la boue au même titre que son père. On l'accusait de complicité, dans le meilleur des cas, voire même d'être à l'origine des scandaleuses pratiques de Malfoy Senior et de l'avoir dénoncé pour voler sa place de PDG au sein de la MalCorp. Pire encore, Hermione était mêlée au scandale car elle était désignée comme sa « dernière conquête ».

La première réaction de Draco avait été de démissionner. Rusard n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler car il n'accordait aucun crédit aux racontars des journalistes, mais le jeune homme avait insisté, lui tendant fermement sa lettre de démission.

Draco n'avait pas voulu entrainer qui que ce soit dans sa chute, ni son patron, ni Hermione. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait du faire un effort surhumain pour ignorer la jeune femme et faire en sorte qu'elle le déteste, pour son propre bien. Les journaux à scandale pouvaient être blessants, et il était hors de question que ses problèmes rejaillissent sur Hermione !

Le plan de Draco suivait son cours, mais il ne tarda pas à être perturbé par un coup de sonnette impromptu à sa porte.

\- Blaise ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant son ami à la porte de son appartement ? Et Weas... Ginny ? se reprit-il.

Son expression s'assombrit.

\- Vous avez lu les journaux, pas vrai ?

Blaise soupira, tandis qu'il forçait le passage pour entrer dans l'appartement, sa main serrée dans celle de Ginny.

\- Tu as vraiment foiré, mec, prévint-il son ami, sans se soucier de son air réprobateur.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de Blaise avant que celui-ci ne lui ai dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire, Draco ferma la porte et invita les deux indésirables à le suivre jusqu'au salon.

\- Ecoute, commença le blond, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais...

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais à Hermione ? lui demanda brusquement Ginny, lui coupant la parole au passage.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent, et il rougit.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je suis certaine du contraire !

\- Blaise, est-ce que tu peux me dire à quoi rime tout cela ?

Ginny lança au blond un regard indigné, furieuse qu'il l'ignore.

\- Drake, on fait tout cela pour toi, fais-nous confiance.

\- Le mariage t'a complètement retourné le cerveau, ma parole ! s'énerva Draco. Je n'ai pas blessé Granger, pour la bonne et simple raison que nous n'étions que de simples collègues de bureau ! J'ai démissionné, nous ne sommes donc plus collègues, point barre !

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tout est très clair ! Alors si ta charmante femme et toi n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, vous connaissez la sortie !

Impassible, Zabini se leva et quitta la pièce sans même dire au revoir à son ami.

\- Tu sais, murmura Ginny en se levant, je n'ai jamais compris comment Hermione te supportait. Pour moi, tu étais toujours cet insupportable gamin capricieux qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'ai voulu croire que tu avais changé, parce qu'Hermione semblait t'avoir donné une seconde chance, mais tu ne la méritais pas !

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, la rousse laissa Malfoy seul et partit rejoindre Blaise près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Cela lui passera, Gin', je le connais, prédit Blaise, mais sa fausse épouse secoua vivement la tête.

\- Hermione ne l'attendra pas, et elle aurait tort de le faire. Malfoy a tout gâché !

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je sais, Gin'. Allez viens, on rentre à la maison. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, murmura-t-il, avant de refermer la porte en silence.

De l'autre côté du mur, Draco regardait le fond de son verre, indécis : avait-il fait une erreur en ignorant subitement Hermione ? Ou s'agissait-il de la meilleure chose à faire, même si c'était difficile ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil, avait d'être réveillé un peu plus tard par un coup de sonnette

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il tout haut, avant d'aller ouvrir. On ne peut plus déprimer en paix ?!

\- Bonjour, Draco. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Pansy ?!

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable, déclara-t-elle brusquement en le repoussant vers l'intérieur. Viens, allons discuter dans le salon.

\- Pansy, aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes dans MON appartement, non ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se bouge les fesses ! répliqua-t-elle en se servant un verre de vodka. On dirait quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dormi une nuit complète depuis des mois, et qui aurait zappé la douche quotidienne par la même occasion !

\- Tu exagères, Pans', je me suis lavé hier... et je dormais, avant que tu ne me réveilles !

\- En tout cas, quelque chose te perturbe, c'est certain ! Tu ressembles à un zombie ! Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ces stupides journaux ?!

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Pansy, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

\- Et moi je te dis que nous allons en parler !

\- Non ! Si j'ai envoyé Blaise sur les roses, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne subirais pas le même traitement !

\- Parce que je suis une fille.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quelque chose...

\- En tant que fille, je suis mieux placée que lui pour donner des conseils sentimentaux, crois-moi...

Les joues de Draco se colorèrent.

\- Quels conseils sentimentaux ?

Pansy eut un sourire en coin.

\- Draco, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Je sais que tu souffres de ne plus parler à Hermione, et c'est pareil de son côté.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Comment sais-tu ce qu'Hermione ressent ?

\- Je te le dirai si tu promets de répondre à mes questions ensuite...

\- Pansy !

\- ¨Promets-moi, Draco...

\- D'accord, c'est bon, je répondrai à tes foutues questions, grommela-t-il. Tu m'expliques, maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça mais prit son temps pour lui répondre, désireuse de ménager ses effets.

\- Je sais de source sure qu'Hermione est dévastée par ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Mais encore...

\- Hé bien elle a... elle a appelé Potter ce matin, car elle était furieuse contre Weasley à cause de l'article qu'il a écrit sur toi.

\- Lui ou un autre... ce n'est qu'un article parmi des dizaines d'autres, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais tu ne comprends donc rien, espèce d'imbécile ! s'énerva Pansy ! Hermione t'aime, et tout ce qui te touche l'atteint également ! Il parait qu'elle a passé un de ces savons à Weasley... j'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris pour voir ça !

La suite de son discours n'atteignit même pas les oreilles de Malfoy : tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'était son « Hermione t'aime ». Il devait absolument savoir comment Pansy l'avait appris, et si elle était certaine que c'était bien la vérité.

\- Qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Le coup de téléphone à Potter, les sentiments d'Hermione,... qui est ton informateur ?

Les joues de la jeune femme virèrent au cramoisi.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Draco ! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles voir Hermione, tout de suite !

\- Sans avoir la certitude que ce ne sont pas des salades, je ne ferai rien du tout.

\- Ce que les hommes peuvent être butés, rumina-t-elle. C'est Harry qui m'a raconté tout ça, puisque tu veux tout savoir !

\- Potter ? Depuis quand te confie-t-il des choses aussi personnelles ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu appelé par son prénom ? lui demanda-t-il, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Toi... et Potter ?!

\- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, répondit Pansy, sur la défensive. Toi, et Granger ? ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, ça va, je me tais, répliqua Draco.

Il se rua ensuite vers la porte, avant de faire demi-tour et de plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'était pour quoi, ça ?

\- Pour te remercier de me forcer à voir la vérité en face, même quand j'agis comme un crétin.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi.

\- Allez Romeo, ne perds pas de temps, vas-y !

Et, sans se soucier de son apparence négligée, ni du fait qu'il n'avait préparé ni discours d'excuse ni bouquet de fleurs, Draco partit à la recherche d'Hermione, prêt à tout pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Malfoy ? s'exclama Neville après avoir ouvert la porte, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Et pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille ?

\- Salut Londubat, désolé mais il faut absolument que je retrouve Hermione, expliqua-t-il en entrant comme une furie, repoussant le pompier sur le côté pour pénétrer dans son appartement.

\- Hermione ? répéta Neville, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle n'est pas là, Draco, dit Luna, qui venait de les rejoindre dans le salon.

\- S'il te plait, Luna, dis-moi où elle est.

La blonde sembla hésiter, mais elle finit par céder : son amie lui avait semblé trop malheureuse avant son départ pour ne pas tenter de recoller les morceaux entre eux.

\- Hermione est partie chez ses parents, elle a obtenu quelques jours de congé.

\- Merci, Luna. Merci beaucoup.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, elle l'interpella.

\- Mais... où vas-tu ?

\- Chez ses parents, à Hampstead.

Luna sourit doucement, notant qu'il avait retenu son ancienne adresse.

\- Ses parents ont déménagé il y a quelques années. Ils vivent à présent à Leeds.

\- Tiens, écris-moi son adresse sur ce bout de papier, s'il te plait.

\- Mais Draco, c'est à presque quatre heures de voiture !

\- ça n'a aucune importance !

\- Si Hermione refuse de te voir, tu auras parcouru tout ce chemin pour rien !

\- Je m'en fiche, l'important, c'est que je fasse tout pour qu'elle me pardonne.

La jeune femme soupira, inscrivit l'adresse demandée, et lui tendit le morceau de papier.

\- J'espère que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux, Draco. Bonne chance

\- Merci, Luna. Neville, ajouta-t-il en saluant le jeune homme, qui le regarda, éberlué.

\- Depuis quand Malfoy est-il devenu aussi civilisé à notre égard ? demanda-t-il à sa petite amie en refermant la porte.

Un éclair de malice apparut sur le visage de Luna.

\- Depuis qu'une certaine personne aux cheveux châtains lui a complètement retourné l'esprit, répondit-elle en souriant.


	8. 8 Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Bonsoir, voici la 8ème et dernière partie de cette mini-fiction :-) Merci Swangranger et Dame Lylith pour vos reviews, j'espère que la fin vous plaira, ainsi qu'aux autres personnes qui me lisent ;-) J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce Dramione alors qui sait, je retenterai peut-être bientôt l'expérience !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **8\. Tout est bien qui finit bien... ou presque**

Draco n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir sur une impulsion, mais il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur avec Hermione et il voulait la réparer, si cela était encore possible. C'est pour cette raison qu'il venait de faire presque quatre heures de route en voiture, sans avoir aucune idée de l'accueil qu'il recevrait.

Le GPS indiquait que la maison se trouvait sur la droite, au bout de la rue. Nerveux, Draco se dirigea vers le portail et plissa les yeux en essayant de déchiffrer la plaque près de la porte d'entrée :

 **Drs. GRANGER**

 **Dentistes**

Il était au bon endroit, songea-t-il, debout devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver le courage de sonner et...

Draco n'eut finalement pas à frapper à la porte car cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un vieil homme furieux.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas quel est votre problème, mais Pattenrond a passé la journée à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas lui qui a abîmé votre parterre de fleurs, ni déchiré vos sacs poubelle, ou que sais-je encore !

\- Euh...

\- Vous venez de chez les Collins, pas vrai ? Ils n'ont pas le cran de venir eux-mêmes, alors ils vous envoient !

Le jeune homme se demanda s'il était réellement au bon endroit, car l'homme semblait complètement dérangé. Pourtant, il se rappelait vaguement que le chat d'Hermione portait le même nom, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

\- Grand-père, à qui est-ce que tu...

Hermione cessa de parler en apercevant Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait très mal à l'aise, venant de se faire hurler dessus par son grand-père.

\- Je vous laisse en discuter, c'est l'heure de ma série télé, déclara l'homme en tournant les talons.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, grand-père.

Draco attendit que l'homme soit loin avant de prendre la parole.

\- Granger, je... je suis désolé. Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller discuter, quelque part ?

Une étrange expression apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, comme si elle retenait un éternuement, et il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata alors de rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Même s'il était heureux de la voir rire, Draco était un peu vexé d'être à l'origine de son fou rire, surtout qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

\- Excuse-moi, Malfoy, dit Hermione d'une voix hâchée tout en s'essuyant les yeux, c'est juste que... tu viens de passer plus de quatre heures sur la route pour venir ici, tu sembles au bout du rouleau, ta cravate est de travers, tu portes deux chaussettes différentes, et en plus tu te fais enguirlander par mon grand-père !

Et son fou rire repartit de plus belle.

\- Je suis content que tu trouves ça drôle, répondit-il en jetant un bref regard en direction de ses chaussettes pour vérifier ses dires.

Hemione le regarda plus sérieusement, pensant qu'il était vexé, mais il lui souriait.

\- On peut marcher jusqu'au parc, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle plus calmement.

Il acquiesça.

\- Cela me va, allons-y.

Les deux collègues entamèrent leur marche dans un silence maladroit, qu'Hermione fut la première à rompre.

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, Malfoy.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé, lui assura-t-il, les mains dans les poches. J'aime t'entendre rire.

Hermione se sentit fondre : pourquoi fallait-il que ses compliments lui fassent autant d'effet ? Elle ne parviendrait pas à rester en colère contre lui dans ces conditions !

\- Je pensais que mon rire était agaçant.

\- Je disais cela pour t'embêter.

Il s'arrêta, se plaçant face à elle.

\- Tu sais ce que ton rire me fait ?

Hermione secoua lentement la tête en déglutissant.

\- Il me donne... des papillons dans le ventre. T'entendre rire illumine ma journée, Granger.

\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour m'entendre rire car tu passais une mauvaise journée ?

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu sais pourquoi je suis là !

\- Non, je ne le sais pas, Malfoy ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je sais que tes pires craintes se sont réalisées, ton père est au coeur d'un scandale et tu t'y retrouves mêlé. Mais plutôt que de m'en parler, tu as préféré t'enfuir !

La jeune femme laissait libre cours à sa colère et exprimait toute la frustration qu'elle avait contenue depuis la démission de Draco.

\- On s'est embrassés, on a presque couché ensemble, on devait discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, et le lendemain, tu te barres, Malfoy ! Que suis-je censée comprendre ?

\- Je sais que le timing n'était pas génial, mais je n'y peux rien, Granger ! Si on m'avait laissé le choix, jamais je n'aurais pris la fuite ! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'avais envie de démissionner ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu aurais pu rester et te battre ! rétorqua-t-elle. Te battre pour ta réputation, pour ton job, et pour n...

Elle s'interrompit, haletante.

\- Vas-y, dis-le, lança Draco.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non, je... cette conversation est terminée !

\- Pour nous, termina-t-il à sa place. C'est ce que tu voulais dire, pas vrai ?

\- Laisse tomber, il n'y a jamais eu de nous, et il n'y en aura jamais ! s'exclama la brune en faisant demi-tour.

Puisque Malfoy avait décidé de jouer les imbéciles, qu'il y joue seul !

\- Je voulais qu'il y en ait un, déclara-t-il soudain.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna pour le regarder bien en face et jauger ses paroles.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait un « nous » parfait, expliqua Malfoy en lui prenant la main. Un « moi » qui ne t'aurait jamais insultée. Un « toi » qui n'aurait jamais été frappée par ma tante.

Il déglutit, avant de poursuivre.

\- Un « toi » qui aurait eu toutes les choses que tu mérites. Et un « moi » qui aurait été à la hauteur... Quoi ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hermione pleurait.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par ça, espèce d'idiot ? cria-t-elle en le frappant d'un coup de poing sur le bras.

\- Je... je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du partir, chuchota Draco en la serrant contre lui. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu en es sur ?

\- Certain !

\- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, confessa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Et sache que je me fiche de ce que ces stupides journaux peuvent bien raconter !

Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- Tu es une vraie lionne... prête à tout pour défendre les personnes auxquelles tu tiens. Hermione, je ferai tout pour prouver au monde entier que je ne suis pas mon père, et que je suis digne de toi !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'as rien à prouver ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec le Draco Malfoy que j'ai retrouvé il y a quelques mois, dans ce fichu ascenseur.

\- Il est toujours là, lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. D'ailleurs, il se demande pourquoi il ne t'a pas reconnue dès ton entrée dans l'ascenseur : c'est vrai, qui d'autre irait à un entretien d'embauche avec l'intégrale de Tolstoï ?

\- Lire me détend, se défendit la jeune femme d'un air boudeur.

Il s'esclaffa.

\- Hermione Granger... si tu n'étais pas toi, tu ne me plairais pas autant, confessa-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu dis ça car c'est le début, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement, avant de regarder sa montre. Il va falloir que je rentre, mes parents vont s'inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir de regret.

\- Est-ce que tes parents m'en tiendront rigueur si je me présente chez toi dans cette tenue débraillée ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu veux rencontrer mes parents ?!

\- Je suis sur place, autant y passer tout de suite, non ? De toute façon, cela ne peut pas être pire que ma conversation avec ton grand-père !

\- Il est unique en son genre, expliqua Hermione, amusée par le souvenir de Draco se faisant passer un savon par son grand-père. Il est atteint d'Alzheimer, mes parents l'avaient placé à Ste Mangouste mais sa situation n'a fait qu'empirer. Alors, ils ont décidé de l'installer chez eux, et bizarrement, il va beaucoup mieux, à présent.

\- Sauf tout à l'heure, grimaça-t-il.

\- Sauf tout à l'heure, répéta Hermione en riant. Alors, prêt à rentrer dans l'arène ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent sur le seuil.

Il lui embrassa la main puis la serra dans la sienne.

\- Avec toi à mes côtés, je n'ai peur de rien, répondit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

 **OoOoOoOo**

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Malfoy, déclara Rogue d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

\- Je suis heureuse que Mr Rusard soit parvenu à vous convaincre de revenir, ajouta Mc Gonagall avec un sourire chaleureux. Il ne faut pas accorder d'importance à tout ce que ces journaux racontent, ce sont de vrais torchons !

\- Je suis content d'être de retour, admit Draco. Et je vous remercie pour votre accueil.

\- Nous avons également une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, ajouta Hermione avec bonne humeur.

\- Tu es enceinte ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps les soeurs Patil, tandis que Rusard fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! rougit la jeune femme. La bonne nouvelle concerne notre couple phare, Ginny et Blaise.

Quelques jours plus tôt, ces deux derniers avaient confessé à leur amis qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble et qu'ils envisageaient de se marier pour de bon, en Angleterre, l'année suivante.

 **Flash-back**

 _\- Vous vous fichez de nous, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione en regardant la main de Ginny serrée dans celle de Blaise._

 _\- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Hermione, répondit Blaise en embrassant la main de sa « femme ». J'ai fini par prendre goût à la vie maritale._

 _La « mariée » en question le couva d'un regard amoureux._

 _\- Alors... c'est vraiment sérieux, Ginny ? l'interrogea son amie._

 _\- ça l'est, confirma la rousse. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais je voulais d'abord m'assurer que cette histoire nous mènerait quelque part._

 _\- J'adore ton optimisme, la taquina son « mari »._

 _Ginny rigola._

 _\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser nos jeunes mariés profiter de leur lune de miel, intervint soudain Draco._

 _\- Une petite minute, Drake. Maintenant que Ginny et moi vous avons avoué la vérité, c'est à votre tour._

 _\- A... à notre tour ? répondit Hermione en rougissant._

 _\- Luna m'a appelée pour me dire que Draco partait chez tes parents, expliqua Ginny en souriant._

 _\- Je... Il n'y a rien à raconter ! Tu viens, Malfoy ? On rentre !_

 _\- Hum une dominatrice... Je vois ce qui t'attire chez elle, mon pote, plaisanta Blaise, avant de se faire fusiller du regard par les deux femmes présentes, pour des raisons différentes. C'était pour rire, les filles._

 _\- Hermione... il n'y a pas de honte à nous avouer que vous êtes ensemble, dit doucement Ginny. Vous formez un couple... surprenant, c'est certain, mais je crois que Malfoy a fait ses preuves._

 _\- Merci de nous donner votre approbation, Mme Zabini, je n'en demandais pas tant, se moqua gentiment Draco. J'espère juste ne pas avoir fait mauvaise impression à tes parents, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione, avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient convenu de ne pas parler de cette rencontre._

 _\- Quoi ?! Tu as déjà rencontré ses parents ?! s'exclama son ami, tandis que Ginny ouvrait de grands yeux. Vous ne vous êtes pas mariés, non plus, tant que vous y êtes ?_

 _\- La ferme, Zabini ! rétorquèrent-ils en choeur._

 _Celui-ci fit une grimace._

 _\- Et vous êtes synchro, en plus ! Vous êtes flippants, vous savez ?!_

 _Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard complice._

 _\- On sait ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix._

 **Fin du flash-back**

\- Quelle est donc cette nouvelle, Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda aimablement Dumbledore.

\- Ginny et Blaise ont décidé de renouveler leurs voeux en Angleterre, la cérémonie aura probablement lieu l'année prochaine.

Puisque tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient déjà mariés, Hermione n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de modifier quelque peu la réalité.

\- Magnifique, je savais que vous feriez une super équipe ! les félicita Rusard en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Draco. Je suis fier de vous, les enfants.

Touché par le compliment, Draco remercia Rusard d'une brève étreinte. Finalement, il ne parlait peut-être plus à son père, mais il avait trouvé un patron digne de ce nom, et une figure paternelle dont il n'aurait pas à rougir.

\- Sur cette bonne nouvelle, remettons-nous au travail ! ajouta Rusard avec entrain.

La salle de réunion se vida, laissant Hermione et Draco seuls.

\- J'ai... j'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer, dit prudemment Hermione.

Son petit ami haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu es enceinte ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, nous n'avons même pas encore... je plaisante, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire moqueur.

\- C'est à propos de Rusard, expliqua sérieusement Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à l'échéance des 6 mois, mais il vient de me proposer un contrat définitif.

\- Mais... c'est génial ! cria Draco. Enfin... tu as dit oui, j'espère ?

\- Rusard n'en a encore parlé à personne car il attend ma réponse, mais je voulais être certaine que cela ne te dérange pas.

Il prit un air songeur.

\- Hum... est-ce que cela me dérange que ma petite amie soit à portée de main à chaque fois que je veux l'embrasser ? Laisse-moi réfléchir...

Hermione rit, et lui donna une gentille tape sur le bras.

\- Très bien, je vais prévenir Rusard, alors.

\- Super. Je me charge d'inviter tout le monde pour ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?!

\- Il faut bien fêter ça, non ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Bon d'accord, mais en petit comité, alors.

\- C'est promis.

Tandis que Draco composait le numéro de téléphone de Blaise, il eut une illumination : il savait ce qu'il allait offrir à Hermione pour fêter la signature de son contrat, et il était certain qu'elle serait folle de joie.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Finalement, les seules personnes qui avaient pu se libérer pour venir à la petite fête le soir-même chez Draco étaient les inséparables Ginny et Blaise, Luna et Neville, ainsi que Pansy et Harry. Bien que Draco savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là, il n'en avait pas encore fait part à Hermione, craignant sa réaction. Quant à Ron, Draco avait fait l'effort de l'inviter, mais ce dernier avait eu le bon goût de refuser, prétextant un article de dernière minute à écrire.

\- Allez, dis-nous ce que c'est ! répétait Pansy avec insistance. On veut savoir quel est ce mystérieux cadeau que tu offres à Granger !

\- Je parie que c'est un diamant, ajouta rêveusement Ginny, tandis que Blaise notait mentalement le genre de bague qu'il devait choisir lorsqu'il lui ferait sa demande officielle.

\- Ou un attrape-rêves, suggéra Luna.

Ils rirent tous, sauf Neville qui fondait devant les bizarreries de sa petite amie.

\- Ouvre-le, Hermione ! lui cria Ginny lorsque son amie eut fini de manger sa part de gâteau.

\- Ouais, vas-y Granger, acquiesça Pansy.

Avec un sourire, Hermione s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle eut déballé le paquet, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se jeta sur Draco pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci ! Merci ! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire !

\- Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, remarqua Pansy, perplexe.

\- C'est peut-être un voyage ? suggéra Harry.

\- Ou un contrat de mariage, ricana Blaise.

Tout en secouant la tête, Hermione tendit le document à Luna.

\- C'est un don de £10.000 à la fondation Hermione Granger, qui vient d'être créée et qui lutte contre le travail des enfants et leur exploitation, lut à voix haute la blonde.

\- C'est un très beau cadeau, fut forcé d'admettre Harry.

\- Il y a tout de même une chose qui me chiffonne, intervint Hermione avec une moue. Je ne veux pas que la fondation porte mon nom, ce serait trop prétentieux. Que pensez-vous de la... euh... de la S.A.L.E. ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- La quoi ? demandèrent plusieurs voix en choeur.

\- La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Enfants, expliqua Hermione, contrariée que son idée ne soit pas plus populaire.

\- C'est un nom à coucher dehors, déclara Blaise en secouant la tête.

\- Hé ! C'est mon cadeau, alors ce sera la S.A.L.E., point barre ! Pas vrai, Draco ?

Bien que ce nom ne lui plaisait guère, il s'inclina.

\- Va pour la S.A.L.E., grommela-t-il sous les rires de ses amis. Je ferai le nécessaire demain pour modifier le nom.

\- Alors... à la S.A.L.E., et surtout à Hermione ! cria Ginny en levant son verre.

\- A Hermione ! répétèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

\- Mais au fait, j'y pense, déclara soudain Hermione en se tournant vers son ami. Harry, tout à l'heure Parvati m'a demandé ton numéro de téléphone, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

Pansy fusilla Hermione du regard, tandis qu'Harry s'étouffait avec sa boisson.

\- Granger, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué... il y a... quelque chose, entre Potter et moi, lui annonça-t-elle sans ménagement.

\- Pansy, arrête de te payer ma tête !

Elle regarda Harry, prête à rire avec lui, mais constata qu'il paraissait très mal à l'aise.

\- Alors c'est vrai, il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Gêné, Harry regarda Ginny, qui lui sourit. Un silence tendu s'installa, car Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas eu de vraie conversation depuis leur rupture.

\- Tout va bien, Harry, dit lentement Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il faut laisser le passé derrière nous, et profiter de chaque moment que la vie nous offre. Nous avons tous les deux droit à notre seconde chance de trouver le bonheur.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était tournée vers Blaise. Oui, ils avaient tous fini par trouver leur moitié et ils respiraient le bonheur... enfin presque tous.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **EPILOGUE**

\- Tu es certaine que cela fonctionne ? demanda Parvati, dubitative.

Bien qu'elle aimait beaucoup Luna et qu'elle était ravie d'avoir renoué le contact après toutes ces années, elle se méfiait des idées saugrenues de la jeune femme. Mais puisqu'Harry était à présent casé – avec Pansy Parkinson, qui l'eut cru ? - Parvati se disait qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre.

\- A 100%, lui affirma Luna. Satisfait ou remboursé ! Mme Trelawney est très douée !

\- Vraiment ?

Luna acquiesça vigoureusement.

\- Elle m'avait prédit qu'Hermione tomberait sous le charme d'un blond, énuméra-t-elle. Et que Ginny changerait de nom cette année. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle m'avait annoncé que je trouverais l'âme soeur grâce à ma passion pour la cuisine. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Hermione craquerait sur Draco, que Ginny deviendrait Mme Zabini, ni qu'à cause de mes cookies ratés, la cuisine prendrait feu et je reverrais Neville !

\- C'est dingue ! s'exclama son amie, impressionnée. Bon, j'y vais, souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Son amie lui fit un signe d'encouragement, tandis que Parvati entrait dans la roulotte de la diseuse de bonne aventure.

\- Installez-vous, dit Mme Trelawney d'une voix mystique.

\- Bonjour, je...

\- Chut, ne dites rien ! Je sens les ondes... elles me disent beaucoup de choses sur vous !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je vois... je vois beaucoup de choses, répéta Mme Trelawney d'un air possédé. Vous avez vécu une déception amoureuse, récemment, devina la voyante en faisant de grands gestes autour de sa boule de cristal.

\- Heu, oui, dans un sens.

Le fait qu'Harry soit déjà pris n'était pas réellement une déception, mais Parvati ne lui fit pas de remarque.

\- Je vois... je vois une couleur ! Orange !

\- Orange ?

\- Comme une carotte ! s'exclama la voyante en hochant la tête avec assurance. Il y a également ce mot, qui revient sans cesse...

\- Lequel ?

\- Terr... Terrier ! souffla Mme Trelawney, épuisée par la séance. Oui, suivez cette voie... carotte et terrier... l'amour sera au bout du chemin...Voilà, cela fera £50, ajouta-t-elle ensuite d'une voix plus calme.

Déçue, Parvati déposa l'argent et sortit en ruminant.

\- Des carottes, un terrier, grommela-t-elle. Je ne vais pas me marier avec un lapin, quand même !

\- Parvati, ça va ? demanda Luna avec intéret.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai rien compris mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai quand même passé un bon moment.

\- Je suis désolée que tu sois déçue, mais tu verras, tout deviendra clair, elle est très douée, promit la blonde.

\- Si tu le dis ! Est-ce que tu as envie d'aller boire un café ?

\- ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais Neville m'attend ! On fera ça samedi après-midi?

\- Ok ça marche, je vais juste prendre un macchiato à emporter et je rentre, à samedi !

La file n'étant pas longue au café du coin, Parvati obtint son latte macchiato en quelques minutes. Pressée de rentrer chez elle, elle ne fit pas attention et, en se retournant, elle percuta de plein fouet la personne juste derrière elle dans la file d'attente.

\- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai renversé mon café sur votre pull, et sur votre journal !

Elle se figea en reconnaissant le visage de Ron - son ancien camarade de classe - qui lui souriait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Parvati. Alors, quoi de neuf ? ça fait un bail !

\- Oh, rien d'exceptionnel... J'ai pris un appartement dans le centre de Londres avec ma sœur, expliqua-t-elle, et je travaille comme assistante de direction chez Rusard Enterprises. Et toi ?

Il secoua devant ses yeux l'exemplaire du Terrier complètement trempé.

\- Je travaille pour ce journal, en fait je voulais relire un article que j'avais écrit... ça peut paraître narcissique, je sais, mais c'est un truc de journaliste, expliqua Ron en souriant avec gêne.

\- Je fais pareil avec les comptes-rendus de réunion, s'amusa Parvati. Mais... tu travailles pour le journal Le Terrier ? réalisa-t-elle brusquement.

\- J'ai été promu journaliste senior, lui annonça-t-il avec fierté en bombant le torse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice tandis qu'elle observait la chevelure orange du jeune homme.

\- Dis-moi, Ron, est-ce que tu as le temps de boire un café avec moi ?

 **FIN**


End file.
